Unbound
by Peregrine2
Summary: Future Fic-Fifteen years after graduation, Cassie returns to Chance Harbor for Sally's wedding and has to face Adam again.
1. Chapter 1

Unbound-Future Fic, Adam/Cassie, T

Summary-Fifteen years after graduation, Cassie returns to Chance Harbor for Sally's wedding.

1

[C]

I slit open the envelope and squealed when I saw the contents. "Sam, Sally's getting married," I crowed, running into the greenhouse and handing her the invitation.

My cousin pushed her fair hair back with a muddy hand. "It's about damned time."

I laughed, but deep inside I was quaking at the thought of returning to Chance Harbor. High school and my Circle were in my past, and I wanted them to stay there. After college in England, Sam and I had bought a nursery in Massachusetts, and I found the lifestyle suited me perfectly. Sam's sister Stacy had stayed behind in Wallingford, England to run the family farm, along with her more than right hand man Finn.

Finally, I sat down on an overturned half barrel and sighed. "I'm not sure I can do this, Sammy."

Her strong fingers squeezed my shoulder. "Of course you can. It's _Sally - _how can you refuse?"

How indeed? Sally was my best friend, both then and now. We saw each other several times a year, always with her coming to New England and staying a few weeks every summer. Sally was an English teacher, and taught at our old high school. She still lived with her grandmother Regina, and would right up until the ceremony. After my own grandmother had died and I'd killed my father, Regina had taken me in as one of her own.

After the Circle became unbound, we drifted away from each other and Sally became my only port in a storm. I could no longer rely on anyone in the Circle, and found I trusted no one. Adam had become unhinged and tried to steal away with the skull, and the effort to stop him was half-hearted. It took Regina's help to wean Adam from its power, and finally destroy it properly. My relationship with Adam suffered after that, and he drowned himself in Melissa. The news that they'd married surprised no one, nor did the news that they divorced less than six months later.

Faye and Jake followed suit, and proceeded to populate the Armstrong house with three, tow-headed boys, who by all accounts were hell on wheels. But with Faye as a mother, it was no wonder they were hard to handle. I didn't envy them a bit, though my own pregnancy had ended with miscarriage. The thought of carrying a child to full term when the father and I barely tolerated one another was more than I could take. Adam never had a clue, and only Sally knew how I'd agonized over losing my daughter.

I shook myself mentally and offered Sam a bright smile. "You're right. We have to go."

Sammy gave me a hug. "You'll see. It'll be fun."

Fun wasn't the first word that came to mind, but all things considered, it would be damned interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

2

AN: I know some people hate future fics, but I am pretty good at writing them and planned this story before the show was cancelled. So despite almost no one reading or reviewing my stories as opposed to stories with poor grammar or f/f pairings, I decided to write this anyway.

So I will just go on my merry way and wait for Victoria or FairyTale87 to read this. If not for this fandom, I would never have connected with either of you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

OK, on to the next chapter.

* * *

[A]

The Boathouse was an institution in Chance Harbor, and looked just as it always had. All of us were slightly weathered on the outside, but my Dad's business looked good as new after a fresh coat of paint. I was the manager, and he had cut back on his hours after the first heart attack.

I wasn't a mind reader, but I could see that his days were numbered. Dad was barely over 50, but he moved like an old man and was out of breath after even the smallest exertion. My grandfather had passed a few years back from congestive heart failure, and I feared my Dad was headed down the same path.

That said, he was the least of my worries right now. I held a hand-delivered wedding invite and I didn't know what to do with it. Sally had waltzed in at lunch with a huge smile and hug, saying, "You have to come, Adam. Cassie is my maid of honor."

I'd nodded with my usual smile and watched her retreat in bemusement.

_Cassie_.

Who had once been my whole reason for being.

_Written in the stars._

Something I'd wholeheartedly accepted, then rejected after Blackwell forced that elixir on us.

_Bound for all eternity._

Words she'd once tossed at me as a passing joke, never realizing how prophetic they'd become.

_You can't suppress destiny, Adam._

Regina's way of offering comfort after Melissa had walked out on me.

_But you can exact revenge._

Faye's idea of a joke just after I'd been forcibly separated from the skull. I'd hated Cassie for days after that, until she left Chance Harbor for good. And that was a pattern for the Balcoins, because Diana never surfaced once in all that time.

I knew Sally kept in touch, but I never asked and Sally never told me anything. And somehow, fifteen years had gotten past me, and I was facing middle age with no family and no five year plan.

So here I was again with destiny staring me in the face and wondering what the hell I was supposed to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

3

[C]

All through the years, I wondered what happened to the other Balcoins, until one of them showed up on my doorstep in Grafton.

Her name was Sybil, but she wasn't one of Blackwell's cauldron of children. No symbols marked her ivory white skin, a complete contrast to her black eyes and cloud of flaming curls. She was a seer, and had come to warn me about the Four.

"They're evil incarnate, and you must not join with them."

She stayed for a week, and it was Spellcraft 101. I never forgot what she taught me, or how she identified me as a healer. "You take after the Blakes," Sybil commented, throwing a half smile at my wary cousin Sam.

That should have been a comfort, but she hadn't see my dark side in action. And yet, I suspected she knew all about me. "There is a man who lives far away, and he is very sick," Sybil said on her last day with us.

I asked, "And how can I help him? I don't even know him."

Sybil took my hand and I almost jumped from the instant connection I felt. "He was someone close to Amelia. You know him as Ethan."

Images flashed at me and I felt incredible pain grip my chest. "Heart," I gasped, tearing away my hand and falling back into my rocking chair. When I finally caught my breath, Sybil was eyeing me expectantly.

"But _how_? I barely can heal cuts," I said desperately.

"You think too much, Cassie. Give in to the tides, and let your magic flow," Sybil said as she scooped up her overnight bag.

It suddenly dawned on me. "I _can't _use dark magic."

"So you'll let him die?" Sybil said, ebony eyes boring into mine.

God, I didn't want this responsibility. How dare she come in here and order me to rely on my Balcoin blood? "You can't ask this of me."

"But I _have_, and you know it's the only way, " Sybil said, before nodding at Sam and disappearing down our front walk to the taxi waiting in the street.

I paced up and down my front porch until Sam interrupted me with an outstretched hand with my favorite wine. "This will help."

It always did, and I let the pinot noir blur my senses and lull me into that quiet place I went to when life started to beat down on me. Three glasses and a snifter of brandy later, I jumped to my feet and pronounced, "We have to leave now. He doesn't have much time."

Sam never asked how I knew. She merely brought out two pre-packed suitcases and as if by magic, a car arrived and whisked us away to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

4

[C]

Sam and I stood on the hill overlooking the Boathouse. "I don't think I can do this."

I sensed rather than saw her nod. "And how many times have you said that, right before you've succeeded?"

"This is different." Adam was at the core of this, and I couldn't forget the disgust on his face at our last encounter.

_He hated you. Maybe he still does._

"You're right. A person's life is at stake."

She made me feel ashamed for putting my own selfish concerns ahead of Ethan. "OK, I get it, but I can't do this alone. I'm not half the healer you are."

Sam smiled grimly. "True, but you have the dark magic, and that's what it will take to save him."

I hadn't tapped my Balcoin magic for 15 years. It scared the hell out of me, and like Adam's obsession with the skull, once I started using it, I would be hard pressed to stop. "All right," I said after a long beat. "Let's drop our stuff off, and come back after that."

"Why not now?"

"Because." I know she saw Adam's ancient blue Ford truck parked out front.

"You can't avoid him forever."

Too true. "I know, but I'm only ready to fight one battle at a time."

* * *

[A]

I was cleaning off the counter when I sensed something off. It was so familiar, like a long ago tune I'd forgotten but couldn't quite grab at. My eyes scanned the restaurant and outside deck, but it was business as usual. This weird anxiety was rare for me, and only seemed to happen when...oh my God, it was her.

_Cassie's here, somewhere close._

And yet, she was nowhere in sight, so why did I feel this way? We were all supposed to have a sixth sense, was this the way mine worked, only phoning home when she was close by?

I walked outside and scanned the hill overlooking the Boathouse. There were people walking around up there, but none of them were blonde.

When I returned inside, my Dad smiled sadly. "Cassie's back, isn't she?"

I scratched at an imaginary itch on my cheek. "Yeah, I guess."

"She's here to help me," he said with unnerving certainty.

"What are you talking about, Dad? She's only here for Sally's wedding."

"Maybe so, but Regina called and said Cassie can help my heart."

Regina meant well, but I didn't want my Dad to have false hopes. "Really? So now she's a cardiologist?"

My father smiled. "She's a healer, son."

_A healer. Since when?_

"Let me guess. It's a Blake family tradition."

"Exactly. Why do you think Jane became a nurse?"

I shrugged. "How do you know she's up to the task?"

"I'm taking it on faith."

"Faith in what, the word of Regina Matthews?" Last time I'd checked, the old woman had thrown a heavy dose of voodoo on one of her detractors, and that person was six feet under now.

"I trust her, Adam. And God knows there are few enough people to trust in Chance Harbor."

Dad was right about trust, but Regina didn't even make the list. "So how does this work? Does Cassie lay hands on you, or is this all about dark magic?"

My Dad's face fell and I hated what I was about to say. "Dad, you can't. I won't let her near you. Last time she used her dark magic, people died."

His face darkened. "Blackwell _deserved_ to die."

"Maybe so, but how do we know Cassie's got it under control?" I knew through the grapevine that she hadn't practiced dark magic since leaving town.

"I know she'll come through, Adam. What's the worst that can happen, she kills me? I'm going to die anyway, so what have I got to lose?"

I took a deep breath and knew I had no way to change his mind. "OK, we'll give it a shot."


	5. Chapter 5

5

[C]

Grandma's house looked exactly the same. When we unlocked the front door, I could smell fresh paint and the scent of roses. I'd hired people to take care of the place in my absence, and I could see they were well worth the money I paid them. I also knew Jake kept an eye on things, even though I never asked him to do so.

When I opened the fridge, it was full of food and a freshly chilled bottle of pinot. "Care for some?" I asked Sam.

"Sure." She dropped her oversized handbag with a clank on the counter and sank into a kitchen chair. "It feels odd to be here. I almost expect Jane to come in from the garden."

I knew what she meant, and I sensed my grandmother also kept watch on the house. Her energy was still here, hovering in her favorite room. "Maybe she will," I said with a smile.

"You feel her too?"

I often felt her in my own home, but never as strong as here. "Sure do."

"Maybe we can ask Regina over to channel her energy."

I loved Sally's grandmother, but part of me was petrified of her. Knowing how busy they all were with wedding preparations, the last thing I intended was calling on her abilities. "Maybe," I replied neutrally.

We sipped at our wine and I decided to start supper. "Hope you don't mind meatloaf." It was one of my Grandma's favorite recipes.

"Not at all." Sam wandered out to the back veranda, and I joined her once the meatloaf and potatoes were in the oven. The yard was perfectly maintained, and I exclaimed at the size of Grandma's rose bushes. "Wow, these were babies when I left."

"And look at them now," Sam said, but her gaze fell on me.

We sank into some Adirondack chairs and enjoyed the breeze for awhile. Then I heard car doors slam, and the sound of noisy children filled the air. With a sigh, I looked over at Sam and smiled. "Must be the Armstrong boys."

Maybe that could have been my life if I'd chosen Jake instead of Adam. When I finally saw him, it would be like no time had passed. I didn't really trust him, but he'd always accepted my dark side without judging me. And I was pretty sure Faye would be exactly the same too; insecure and still believing I was out to steal her man.

As for Adam, there was no telling how he would act when we came face to face. He'd loved me once, but had gone through one bad marriage and a string of failed relationships. Sally always gave me the scoop, just as I knew she filled his ears with gossip about me. Melissa was still in town, but I knew she blamed me for ruining her marriage. I highly doubted she'd want anything to do with me.

The boys' voices faded and I heard Faye calling Jake to help her with groceries. It was an age old request, and one I knew well. Sam did the shopping, and always called me in from the greenhouse to give her a hand. I was tempted to peer over the fence and say hey, but they no doubt knew we were here. Sooner or later, Faye would come sauntering up the front walk with a smug smile and her hands all over Jake. You'd think after a dozen years, she'd be secure in her marriage, but I knew otherwise. Sally said she always talked trash about me, calling me 'that blonde slut' whenever my name came up.

It would almost be comical if it wasn't so sad. I always believed that the Circle had been a tragedy of errors (mostly mine), and people forced together by circumstances. There was no breaking through the established order, and even now, I felt like an outsider. True, I had chosen to leave, but it was my only recourse. And Diana? I had no idea where she was. Never once had she communicated with me, and I'd probably never see her again. Part of me mourned for what could have been, had our lives been different. But none of that mattered now. I was here for Ethan and to witness Sally's marriage, and then I'd be gone from this place - maybe for good.


	6. Chapter 6

6

[C]

I decided to make a strawberry pie with berries from Gran's garden. Her world class plants usually yielded a ton of fruit, but when I got to the very back of the garden, I saw the berries were nearly stripped clean. "Crap," I said to myself, hands on hips as I wondered what critter was responsible. Birds and squirrels were the most likely culprits, but they deserved to share in the bounty too. Except maybe for crows, who I always viewed with distrust, even as I knew those long ago birds littering my front lawn had been Blackwell's doing.

Just before I turned to head back to the house, I heard leaves rustling and spotted a tiny face peering through a hole in the fence. The intruder got bolder and I watched as an adorable blonde boy made his way into the middle of my berry patch. He squatted low to the ground and gathered small but obviously delectable berries into a handkerchief. Half the berries made their way into his mouth and I laughed at the ring of red surrounding his lips. He straightened and looked around, not seeing me for a moment and startling when I walked out from the shadow of my clematis. "What's your name?" I asked quietly.

Half expecting Faye to come storming down on us like a protective mother hen, I let him approach me. "Bailey, and I'm this old." He helf up four fingers proudly and looked back at me with big blue eyes that were a mirror image of Jake's He was a beautiful child, and I felt my clock ticking for a moment that I thankfully suppressed.

"I'm Cassie. Have you been eating all my berries?"

"Uh-huh, so have Nick and Jamie." Bailey scooped some mashed berries from his handkerchief and offered them up to me.

I grinned and squished the berries behind my back before bringing my hand to my mouth. "Do you want more? Maybe your Mommy will make you a pie."

Bailey's face fell. "My Mommy hates to cook. Could you make me one?"

His guileless smile made me grin back. "I'll think about it. Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll have something for you."

"Cool. Can I bring my brothers?"

I shook my head. "It'll be our little secret."

Bailey's laugh told me he liked that secret a whole lot. "So you have more berries?"

There was another patch that was harder to access. I held up my hand for him to wait, and I scooted behind some bushes with immature fruit. If there was one thing I knew how to do with my good magic, it was forcing plants into bloom. In the space of a few minutes, the bushes were bursting with berries and I put them into the tail of my shirt. With careful steps, I returned to Bailey and watched his eyes light up at my bounty. "Here you go."

"It's magic," he said, clapping his hands as I let him grab what he wanted.

"Yes it is," I said in agreement. "Come back tomorrow night, and I'll have a pie for you."

With that, Bailey waved before ducking under the fence and scooting out of sight. I liked the thought of having something over Faye, and knew she'd be pissed when she discovered her youngest was my newest and bestest friend.

* * *

[A]

Sally called to say Cassie would be stopping by to help my Dad after the rehearsal dinner. With all that Sally had to do getting ready, you'd think Cassie could take the time and call herself. But part of me understood how awkward it would be, so I didn't really care. The important thing was that maybe my Dad would get help.

It was late in the day when Faye and her clown posse showed up for burgers and fries. I always thought of her boys that way as they made me laugh and were always in trouble. Only the youngest boy seemed more thoughtful and seemed to take great pleasure in being different. "Hey, Bailey," I said to the 4-year-old.

We bumped fists before I took Faye's order. "The usual," she said. "And some wine for me."

"Will Jake be joining you?"

Jake was a med student and often worked long hours. "Not tonight. He has a double shift."

I often wondered how they managed with only one of them working. Faye was a branch manager for the local bank, and brought home the bacon while Jake attended the U of W. Dawn hadn't approved of their marriage, and I was sure she'd done nothing to help them. "Sucks to be him."

Faye sighed. "Yeah, well, he'll be done in August."

"Good for him." Jake and I had never been close, and his activities bored the hell out of me. I couldn't imagine dealing with the everyday blood and guts of the ER, where Jake planned on starting his career. It was high stress and long hours spent dealing with people you'd rather not know in real life.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Gotta love that fake enthusiasm."

I walked over to put in the order just as the back door opened. It was Melissa, who nodded brusquely before sailing past me to join her friend. She'd never been a forgive and forget kind of gal,, so we operated in two different worlds. Hers was full of Harleys and black leather, and mine revolved around family and keeping my Dad alive. It didn't leave much room for fun and romance, and that was that. I accepted my lot in life, but I didn't have to like it. As I dried glasses and put them away, Bailey ran over and hopped onto a bar stool. "We have new people on my street."

"Really, who's that?" I knew damned well who was in town, but wasn't about to say her name.

"My Mommy says she's a bad lady."

Of course Faye would have that opinion. "Do you believe her?"

He grabbed some peppermints from the candy jar. "Nope. She didn't get mad when I ate all her strawberries."

I remember Jane's berry patch and some of the best pies I'd ever tasted. "Sure she didn't want to make pie?"

"Don't think so. She filled my pockets and sent me home. See?" Bailey stuffed his hands in his pockets and emerged with mashed up berry bits staining his fingers.

"C'mere," I whispered, glad that Faye was occupied with her other two monsters. He followed me over to the sink and washed away the evidence in the nick of time.

"What's going on?" Faye said, eyeing her youngest as he hid behind my legs.

"Nothin'," Bailey said cheerfully. "Just telling Mr. Conant about the blonde lady."

Faye's lips curved into a half smile. "It figures. She's only been here a few hours and she's already enchanted Bailey."

I could tell she was displeased, even as she joked about it. "No surprise there," I said, smiling to myself as her grin faded and she scooped up Bailey and returned him to her booth.


	7. Chapter 7

7

[C]

I sat with Regina and Sam at the rehearsal dinner, a stranger in a strange land. Sally was my first friend to get married, and this was my first time being involved in such festivities. Because I lived so far away, one of her other friends had stepped in to perform surrogate maid of honor duties like holding the shower. And best of all, Sally was giving Sam and I carte blanche to create my dress. What I had in mind was crazy, mystical, and beautiful, and guaranteed to catch the eye, but not enough to outshine the bride. We planned on adding glamours to one of my Mom's old party dresses, as well as my hair, shoes, and makeup.

I watched the happy couple (Jim was the groom to be), but I couldn't focus on their positive energy because something else was dragging me down. It nagged at a low level, but I felt sure someone or something was here to fuck with me. Over the years, I'd learned to never ignore these feelings. When I stood up and said a few appropriate words, I felt eyes on my back. Whirling around, I only saw a group of Jim's friends laughing over their beer.

Regina touched my arm. "What's troubling you, child?"

I opened my palm and let her see the dark energy symbol. "There's another Balcoin in this town."

She didn't ask if I was sure, because she knew me well. "And I can't sense them because they're blocking my energy."

"But why not mine?"

"Because you're tuned into the same dark magic frequency."

I sighed, willing away my magic forever, but feeling it festering in my traitorous body. Dark magic would not be denied, for I'd need to call it down to help Ethan. My healing power was not enough to repair a human, so it would take every ounce of my dark magic to pull this off. Then a thought occurred to me, and I excused myself to make a call.

Surprisingly, he answered on the first ring, and his exhaustion was evident. "Hey, I need your help."

"Nice to hear from you too," Jake replied, and I could almost hear his smirk coming out to play.

"I heard you're a healer."

He laughed. "Sort of. What do you need?"

I outlined my plan to him and said, "Can you help?" Against my better judgment, I gave him a mental push that he'd never detect.

There was a long pause before Jake said, "Tonight? I'm on shift for 6 more hours."

"Say it's a family emergency." I was fairly sure that Faye had lobbed more than a few of those at Jake over the years.

"OK, sure. Can I meet you in an hour?"

"That works."

"And Cassie? Don't tell Faye about this, or she'll have my head on a platter."

"No problem." I wasn't a kiss and tell kind of person, and since Faye topped my Least Favorite People list, this would stay a secret.

As I returned to the party, I knew this was something I had to do, if only for Adam's sake. Because even after all this time, my feelings for him were as strong as ever.

* * *

[A]

As we approached closing time, I grew increasingly anxious. My Dad was feeling less than stellar, and had taken up residence in his favorite easy chair. The sound of the Mariners game floated out to the bar, where I nursed a glass of bourbon. It helped steady my nerves, which were jangling louder by the second.

Then the front door opened, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when she entered, looking exactly the same as the girl I remembered from _before_.

_Before _the skull.

_Before _my life turned to crap.

Our gazes met across the room, and we stopped as if caught in a frozen tableau. Her eyes widened as if sensing something, and I instantly sensed she was troubled. "Adam," she said after a long beat, shrugging off her leather jacket and padding silently over to me. She'd grown a few inches since we parted, and her legs were encased in flat suede boots. Her hair fell in shining sheets to her waist and her blue eyes shone at me like stars. My throat grew dry as memory overtook my good sense and nearly flattened me with desire.

"Hey," was all I could manage. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't thank me yet," Cassie said, looking at her watch with a frown. "Just so you know, Jake is lending a hand."

From long habit, I opened my mouth to protest and squashed it when Jake came running through the door and said, "I can give you an hour, then I have to get back to work."

"Good, let's do this."

I had to ask, "Do we need any special preparations?"

Cassie pulled out a knife. "Only my blood."

"_And_ your dark magic?"

She kicked at a chair in frustration. "There's no other way."

"How can you be certain?" I had to ask since we were playing Russian roulette with my Dad's heart.

Cassie tossed me a withering look before saying, "Take me to Ethan."

Jake offered no comment, but I sensed his amusement at my expense. "Don't you start," I warned as he passed.

His only response was a quiet snicker as he followed Cassie back to the office.

* * *

[C]

Adam looked exactly the same, except he had better hair. I'd never say that to his face, but the heavily gelled look had gone the way of the dinosaurs. His hair fell more naturally over his brow, and I liked the way it curled at the ends. His hazel eyes were as I remembered them, changing colors with the swift passing of his moods. Right now, they were reflecting the eerie neon of a beer sign, and I looked away to get my bearings.

And seeing Jake was no shocker either, for he was just as irreverent as always. But behind that smirk, I knew he was serious and prepared to give me his all to help Ethan. "Thanks for doing this," I murmured as we went down the stairs.

Not only could I feel how sick Ethan was, I could see his aura. It was purplish-black, and stained with red at its core. He smiled at me as I took his hand, instantly picking up on his flagging energy. "It's been a long time," he said, his breath catching even over those few words.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak without sobbing. Long ago, I'd almost killed Ethan, and for what, to save my murderous liar of a father? I should have let him do the deed, and walk away the better for it. Instead, here we were all this time later, still damaged by Blackwell's actions. I felt no remorse for what I'd done, even to this day. As I let his essence join mine, I probed deeper and suddenly hit a wall. It was impenetrable, and I couldn't proceed. A moment later, I realized what had happened, and I dropped my hand.

With a shudder, I hugged myself and nodded at Adam and Jake to join me in the corner. When we were far enough away, I said, "Someone hexed your father."

"How?" Adam asked, anguish painting every word with despair.

I hated what I was about to say. "It was Blackwell. That night when he had it out with your Dad, he also cursed him."

Jake raised his brows slightly but let Adam have the floor. "For real?"

"Yes. And I'm not sure...I might need another Balcoin to pull this off."

As soon as I dropped the Balcoin bomb, they both started talking at once and I staved them off with a downward slice of my hand. "One of them is in town."

"What? How?" Jake asked.

"At the rehearsal dinner. I could feel them."

Adam countered with, "Even if that's true, we can't trust that they'll help us."

"I'll tell you what. Jake and I will try this, but if we fail, then I'm afraid that we'll have to hunt the other Balcoin down."

Adam's breath hissed out in annoyance. "Find another way, Cassie."

Deep down, he already knew I was right, but I wouldn't push my agenda. I looked over at Jake and said, "We do this now, and see what happens."

I'd studied Druidic and other ancient magic over the years, and there were a handful of incantations I'd try to see if I could break through Blackwell's magical blockade. I pulled a small bowl out of my purse, and swiftly cut the palm of my hand, only letting a small amount of blood drip down before I handed the knife to Jake and he repeated my actions. Then I poured some water into Ethan's glass and added a digitalis tincture to it. "Drink this," I said, nodding as he drank it down without question.

I threw in some herbs that I kept for healing and dropped in a match. It burned white hot, and I placed it on the floor at Ethan's feet. "Take my hand," I told both of them, and was astounded at Jake's power when he connected with me.

It was so much stronger than years ago when we'd done simple spells together, and I knew I'd done the right thing by calling him. Ethan's eyes closed and I started chanting under my breath, pulling up all my antique spells from long memory and feeling our collective healing energy coursing through Ethan. When I sensed the black well of my father's spell, I took a deep breath and switched over to the harsh, coarse words I reserved for only the darkest magic. It was a mix of German, Latin, and Gaelic, and I knew Adam was silently freaking out on the fringes.

Jake held on for dear life and we started to punch holes through my father's spell, and then we got through in a burning rush of power. The damage to Ethan's heart was extensive, and I almost let fear overcome me. But thinking of what this man meant to Adam, I persevered and slowly started to reverse years of damage to valves and arteries. I pulled his sickness into me and like a ball gathering momentum as it rolled down a hill, the healing sped up as I sucked it out of him. It grew at my core like a malevolent black hole, and then I fell back gasping for air, my fingers ripping away from Jake's as I sank to my knees.

I labored to pull air into my lungs, and started to see black spots as I realized what I'd done. _911_ was the last thing I heard before passing out at Ethan's feet.


	8. Chapter 8

8

[A]

My Dad nudged me awake "Wha-?" I said, scrubbing my fingers through my hair and squinting at the abnormally bright lights.

"Cassie's been moved to a regular room. The doctors are saying it's a miracle."

The last word registered with me. "But she coded, Dad. How can she be alive?"

A smile broke out on his face. "No idea, son, but it's all good."

He'd insisted on following the ambulance to Chance Harbor General, and he and Sam were the ones checking on Cassie every five minutes. "Do you think she can have visitors?"

"As soon as she wakes up," said a familiar voice. I turned to see Regina, whose eyes were narrowed at me. "But you're more interested in escaping."

I squirmed a little at her shrewd guess. "Maybe I've had enough drama for one night."

She chuckled. "Is that what we're calling it? And here I thought it was human decency."

My Dad offered a strained smile. "We've _all _been through a lot, Regina."

Regina patted his arm. "None more than you, Ethan. I'm so glad Cassie and Sybil came through for you."

He paled. "_What_ did you say?"

"Yeah, who's Sybil?" I asked.

Sam appeared suddenly with her smile firmly in place. "Nobody important," she said, offering one arm to Regina and the other to Ethan. She led them away and I wondered what had just happened. I got to my feet, and somehow found myself drawn to Cassie's room at the end of the hall, drawn in there by an invisible but irresistible force. It was the same feeling I'd had so long ago on her first day of school, when I immediately felt connected to her.

Her dark blonde hair was fanned across the pillow, and her cheeks were rosy with health. She didn't look like someone who'd just been through a medical trauma, or a bout with seriously dark magic. I started to reach for her and snatched back my hand when her eyelashes fluttered. Then her eyes opened and her gaze landed on me. "Adam, is your Dad OK?"

That was the old Cassie, always concerned for others over her own well being. "He's great," I said with a tentative smile.

Her lips lifted slightly before her eyes closed and she returned to slumberland. I guessed she'd be in and out over the next few hours, but part of me was glad I was the one there when she first woke up. I was thinking about staying when I heard Faye's voice at the far end of the hall.

Glancing out the door, I saw her and Jake headed toward me with Bailey leading the way. I grinned at the little guy and looked down to compose myself. "How's she doing?" Faye asked, as if this was the paramount of concern.

"She's fine." I didn't want Faye anywhere near Cassie, for she'd find some way to get in her digs.

Faye snorted. "She's back five minutes, and already has you wrapped around her finger."

She never failed to irk me with her barbs. "Whatever, Faye." I looked over at Bailey, and saw an out. "Hey, let me take him off your hands."

Faye let him go like a dirty rag, and I rolled my eyes behind her back. She would always be a bitch, though she'd turned out to be a good parent. And even Jake had manned up when he'd gotten her pregnant halfway through senior year. Their shotgun wedding was the social event of the semester. Faye had invited half the senior class, but conveniently forgot to include Cassie. I'd thought about bringing Cassie as my +1, but things were so bad between us that we barely spoke anymore.

And that antagonism remained after all this time, with Faye carrying a grudge that stretched over 15 years. In her jealous world, Cassie was always the one that had gotten away from Jake, and she was second banana. I thought she was delusional, for while Jake might harbor some old feelings toward Cassie, they were nothing compared to his love for Faye. That was real and true, and she was an idiot if she didn't see that. Out of our Circle, they were the only ones that had made a successful go of it, populating the world with little blonde witches to be. I was fairly certain that all the boys had power, with little Bailey being the strongest of the bunch. He might only be 4, but he'd figured out my cloaking trick in two shakes. "That's lame," he'd pronounced, no doubt borrowing the phrase from his oldest brother.

I watched three scoops of ice cream evaporate under his eager spoon, with him announcing, "Yum. More."

With a grin, I ordered another bowl of chocolate chip, and knew Faye would kill me if she knew. As for me, I stuck to yogurt and berries and threw out half of it when Bailey finished up. I served him up to his parents and knew I had to get back to the Boathouse. Leaving Cassie with my Dad and the two ladies, I knew she'd be in good hands.

I had just stepped out of the front lobby when Sally came streaming in at full tilt. "Omigod, I heard what happened. Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Sally. But you might want to find another bridesmaid."

There was no way they'd let her leave in her present condition, even if she was stabilized. They'd hold her for at least 24 hours before cutting her loose, and that would be far too late for Sally's wedding.

"Crap, who am I supposed to get at the last second?"

I shrugged. "You'll figure something out."

Sally touched my arm. "You're still coming, right?"

"Sure." My Dad was closing down the Boathouse for the wedding, before everyone returned for the reception, which Sally insisted on holding at the marina.

I sensed Regina approaching and she voiced the very thing on my mind. "It's not like he can escape, Sally."

"Right," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "So, can Cassie have visitors?"

"When she wakes up, but you might want to come back later. Faye is holding court up there."

Sally's grimace was priceless. "Thanks for the warning."

She and Regina followed me out to the parking lot. I opened my truck door and stopped at Regina's approach. "Cassie will be there too."

Was this wishful thinking or prescience? "Maybe," I said.

"No maybe about it." She tapped her finger on my window before turning away and moving off to her ancient sedan.

I watched her drive away and wondered if she was right. Part of me was terrified, but the part that remembered everything was chomping at the bit to reconnect with Cassie.


	9. Chapter 9

9

[C]

_From the beginning we were always going to fail_

_We were the next thing that the world could not wait to tear down_

_Off balance in our own minds_

_Off balance in the ways we looked to everybody else_

_Bright Tonight, Lyrics by Garbage_

I woke up alone, and was glad Ethan and Regina had finally gone home. They needed their rest too, and nothing could be done while I was out of it. With a stretch of my arms, I looked around and wondered what time it was. In a matter of minutes, Sam showed up and gave me a silent hug. "Thank God," she said after a long embrace. "Why didn't you wait for me to help Ethan?"

"He didn't have much time."

She nodded and sank down into the chair near my bed. "He wasn't the only one."

I raised my brows. "I don't understand what happened. One second I was floating over my body, and the next I was slammed back into myself."

Sam sighed. "It was Regina's doing."

"Dare I ask _how_?"

My cousin's laughed uncomfortably. "You don't want to know. Just be thankful she was here to help."

Words could not express how grateful I was. "I screwed up, Sam. I thought I could do it all myself, and just suck it away like a vacuum."

Her smile spoke volumes as she took my hand. "It's never that simple, Cass, but look how it's turned out. You saved Ethan's life, and Regina saved yours. If that's not a reason to celebrate, I don't know what is."

I tried but failed to blink back tears. "Any chance they'll spring me loose in the morning?"

Sam handed me a tissue. "A good chance, yes."

"That should give us plenty of time to play before the wedding."

She rubbed her hands together in glee. "I can't wait. It'll be so much fun to glamour us both up."

"Remember, no Shirley Manson raccoon eyes."

Sam was a huge Garbage fan, and seemed to think that everyone should emulate Shirley's overly kohled eyes. "Are you sure? Because they're all the rage right now."

"Sure they are." I'd always gone light on the makeup, even now at age 33. I had porcelain skin, always wore sunscreen, and never forgot to wear a hat when I was working around the farm. Even so, I had a bridge of freckles dotting my nose and cheeks like wayward constellations, despite all my efforts to fade them with lemon juice and other useless remedies.

Sam merely laughed at my sarcasm and said, "You should get some rest, and I'll see you here bright and early."

"Not too early," I warned, because we both knew I was _not _a morning person, despite a lifestyle that forced me to keep early hours.

Her only response was a laugh and a wave before she disappeared into the endless parade of nurses and doctors rushing past my door. I watched TV for awhile until a Charmed rerun put me to sleep. When I woke hours later, Sabrina the Teenage Witch was talking to her fake cat. I figured the Goddess was laughing at me from above and finally switched off the TV for the night.

* * *

[A]

Sam called me late and said Cassie was coming home in the morning. I gave a silent whoop of relief and said, "That's great news. Does she need a ride?"

"I've got it covered, but thanks for the offer. Maybe you can give her a lift to the wedding."

I would like that very much. "What time?"

"She has to be at Regina's house for 4."

"Great. I'll swing by around 3:30."

As soon as I hung up, I wondered if I was rushing things. Maybe Cassie didn't want me hanging around, and maybe I'd imagined the way her eyes had lit up upon seeing me yesterday. But then I mentally ordered myself to stop it, and I got back to cleaning up for the night. My Dad was wiping off tables and I was finishing up at the bar.

"Are you escorting her?" he asked as we locked all the doors and windows.

"Sort of."

My Dad smiled. "C'mon, son. You can do better than that."

I tossed my towel into the pile of dirty laundry. "OK, I owe her a debt of gratitude for saving you, so I said I'd take her."

This time he laughed. "_Wow_, you're grateful. That's the _height _of romance if you ask me."

"I know, _right_?" I didn't really want to have this conversation - with him or anyone else.

"I saw the way you looked at her, Adam."

What, did the whole world know? Was it news at 11 for the Chance Harbor crowd? Because I was heartily sick of people and their good intentions, no matter how well meaning. "So what? Cassie lives 3000 miles away and in a few days, she'll be gone."

His brow wrinkled in concern. "And you'll let her slip away..._again_?"

My jaw tightened with tension. "She's not here for me, Dad."

"Are you sure, son? Because I saw the way she risked her life, and I doubt she did it for me."

This was getting too complicated. "Why not? You two have always gotten along."

He made a face. "That's not exactly true."

I knew the whole story about how her dark magic had nearly killed him. "That was a long time ago. And we're different people now."

"Sounds like an excuse," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with humor.

My sigh nearly rattled the window blinds "Don't you get it? It's like we're teenagers again. My hands sweat and my tongue ties itself in knots when she comes around."

He made his exit with a shit-eating grin over one shoulder. "Now that's more like it. I say, bring it on."


	10. Chapter 10

10

Note: Things start to get a bit steamy in this section.

[C]

I surveyed the plain black dress in Sam's hands. "_Really_? No way I'm wearing that."

She snickered. "You will when I get done with it."

I matched her smile and wiggled my fingers. "Ooh, magic for _me_?"

"_All_ for you, sweetie. Now scoot so I can get some work done."

We both knew I needed to rest, for despite my miraculous recovery, I was still dragging. I tromped upstairs and let my silk robe drop to the floor. With my nude body in full display, I observed myself in the wavy reflection of the old mirror. For a nearing middle age gal, I still looked damned good. My curves had only gotten curvier over the years, though I was muscular in all the places a girl should be. For a moment, my mind wandered back to my night with Adam, when he'd worshipped my body over and over. Never had I felt so wanted, not before or since, and I'd never felt as safe as I had with him. He'd walked me over to this mirror while I watched him take me, ravening me with his lips, hands, and tongue. There were things he did that no teenage boy should know, things he and Diana had obviously explored. My whisper of, "How?" was answered by, "Kama Sutra" before he draped me over his shoulders and dined on me. I was so completely undone that in the present, I found my hand wandering south.

"Oops." I whirled around and that's when I saw Jake's oldest son staring at me from his Dad's old room. He obviously enjoyed the view, but his little peep show ended when I lowered the blinds with an impatient flip of my fingers. Faye would have a fit if she knew, and knowing that made my day. Sally had promised Faye would be nowhere near the wedding, but Melissa was doing the flowers, so I'd run into her.

After my Dad had died, Melissa and I had grown rather close, even in the face of her dating Adam in our senior year. As he'd distanced himself from me, she'd gone out of her way to be friendly. We had nights out with just the two of us, and on occasion Sally would join us. It became a non-Faye ritual that we enjoyed, though Melissa would never admit it. We'd stayed in touch over the years, until the moment when she and Adam split up.

I never heard the exact reason, but it was probably over me. Somehow Adam had never lost his connection to me, and Sally's take was that he'd said my name in a rather intimate setting. No telling how Melissa would act toward me, but I suspected it would be awkward. She and Adam were not that friendly, so why would she cut me any slack?

My traitorous body responded to all these daydreams and a cold shower was probably in order. But when I turned on the water, it coursed over me in warm rivulets as I continued my fantasies and took care of immediate needs. Feeling much better, I settled down to read but drifted off for a few hours.

Upon waking up, I saw it was just after noon, and time to start getting ready. I started to reach for my underclothes when Sam knocked on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Not really."

I was used to her walking in on me and she barely blinked at my unclothed state. "Good."

"How is that good?" I asked.

"Because you should be skyclad." Sam unfurled the dress and my jaw dropped as its indigo folds revealed inset crystals that sparkled like the stars and moon. I pulled it over my head and was a bit uncomfortable at how much it revealed. It showed off my cleavage to an impressive extent, and it was cut in such a way that no bra could be worn. And it was short, so short I worried about flashing my privates.

"I almost am," I said with good humor, pointing at the hem and smiling when she lowered it by a scant inch. "This is scandalous."

"And that's as it should be," Sam said. "But just in case, I have you covered."

She handed me a matching wrap that I slipped across my shoulders. It covered me perfectly, but still left the impression of buried treasure beneath its folds. "Beautiful. I suppose this is a glamor too?"

Sam shook her head. "It's my Mum's."

Her and her sister had also lost their parents at a young age. "I love it."

"It's where I got my inspiration. And now for your hair."

* * *

[A]

Cassie seemed almost tentative when she answered the door. "Hey," I said softly. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She nodded. "I'd never let Sally down. Thanks for picking me up."

It was still awkward, and I hated it. "No worries, OK?" I offered her my arm, which she took with the same hesitation.

"Thanks." Cassie smiled slightly when I opened the door for her, then I realized she was looking at my truck. "At least some things don't change."

I smiled back. "If it ain't broke..."

Cassie laughed. "If you can believe it, I drive the same Subaru I got at graduation."

"What, no car wrecks?" I joked, remembering her bad luck with cars.

She gifted me with the same sweet smile I remembered so well. "And no witch hunters."

"It's been quiet here too," I said as we stopped at a light.

"Do you still practice?"

I knew what she was asking. "We all do. How about you?"

"I do."

She wasn't forthcoming on whether that included dark magic, but after seeing how she'd helped my Dad, I knew the answer to that. "But not for personal gain?"

"Never." Cassie shook her beautiful mane of golden hair, and that's when I noticed the tiny beads threaded through her braids. They were silver and blue and matched her dress.

That was reassuring, even as I skittered dangerously on the path toward romantic oblivion. For seeing and having her at close hand, I knew I was in trouble. She smelled incredible, and I longed to bury my face in her hair, like I'd done so long ago. "Same here."

Our words followed a carefully scripted path, but I suspected her confusion matched mine. "This is weird," she said after a protracted silence.

"Yeah," I agreed, my throat closing with emotion, choking back so many things left unsaid.

"But I'm glad it's you," Cassie said with a faint smile.

"You are?" I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Because, you know, I wasn't sure we'd even talk to each other, and here you are escorting me to a wedding." She was looking away when she said this, but her voice quivered and I knew she was fighting tears.

I touched her shoulder and felt an instant connection. She whirled to face me and was nearly undone by the love in her eyes. "It's all good, Cassie."

For a moment, her fingers brushed mine and then the light changed and we returned to our slightly awkward silence until we arrived at Regina's.


	11. Chapter 11

11

AN: Dear readers, summer is upon us, and I've been terribly busy entertaining guests and touring gardens. So I haven't forgotten you, but fan fiction is not first on my to-do list. People have asked for Melissa and Diana in the story, and I am working on ways for that to happen. And look for the Circle to work closely with Regina and Sam, because you just know evil is lurking around the next corner.

* * *

[C]

Adam disappeared into the kitchen with Regina, leaving me with Melissa. "How are you?" I said as Melissa arranged gorgeous cut flowers into equally stunning crystal vases.

"Good," she said, face hidden by a rippling waterfall of curls as she worked. But a moment later, she looked up and favored me with a warm smile. "Actually, better than good. Business is booming, and I really can't complain. How about you?"

I thought about my quiet existence in my quaint, New England town. "Same here."

Melissa's busy hands stopped working and she sat next to me. "I heard what you did for Ethan, and that you almost died."

My hands were shaking but they were buried beneath the folds of my dress. "Sort of, I mean, I guess I coded, but Regina came through for me."

Melissa nodded. "She's been like the mother none of us have anymore."

I blinked back tears as my own Mom's face flashed in my head. "I know what you mean."

"But at least you have Sam, right? And I have my Dad."

Melissa was tearing me apart without realizing it. I'd suppressed my grief for so long that it now threatened to burst from me like a tsunami. "Yeah," I said after a long beat. "It could be a lot worse."

Like that moment when I'd seen the light fade from my father's eyes. I'd hated him, and knew there was no other way, but I could never forgive myself for being _that _person I'd sworn I'd never be. I'd flirted with dark magic for a brief time, but after severing Adam's connection to the skull and destroying it, I was done. After that, I studied hard, but I never slipped back to the dark side. And the only reason I'd done so yesterday was to save Ethan, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I brought my hand up and rubbed away tears. Hating that it could still hurt so much, I looked away from Melissa to compose myself and was surprised when she squeezed my fingers and said, "It may not seem like it, but I'm here for you."

"Th-thanks," I said, stammering despite my best attempts to stay calm.

* * *

[A]

I walked onto the back veranda and my jaw dropped open at the view. A velvety carpet of green grass stretched between islands of flowers and herbs and dropped quite a distance to a private beach. And there Jim waited for Sally and her entourage of one. Melissa had worked her usual flower magic and I smiled at her works of art as I helped Regina and Sam down the hill to our seats.

There was a white candle (unlit) and folding chairs covered in white satin. Red and white ribbons marked the reserved spots, and simple arrangements were knotted to the other chairs. Sally's colors ranged from the midnight blue of Cassie's vintage dress to Sally's off shoulder ivory satin. As they passed, I could almost see the tension radiating off Cassie, and she appeared distracted and worried throughout the service.

By the time Jim and Sally had sealed the deal, Cassie's gaze was riveted on a young man sprawled in the back. He saw me watching and favored me with a mocking smile before rolling his eyes and looking skyward. When I rejoined her, I asked, "What the hell was that about?"

She unfurled her fingers and showed me the Balcoin symbol. "He's one of them."

"And you know this how?" I asked quietly as we saw him sling an arm around JIm's shoulders.

Cassie's hand stopped my forward motion as she caught my elbow. "Can't you see it?"

The guy looked around and that's when I saw the resemblance to John Blackwell. "Oh, God, you're right."

She kicked at a clod of dirt and that's when I noticed the stars and moon on her nails. "I'd give anything to be wrong."

We both looked at Blackwell Jr and watched him walk off with Jim, their laughter carried back by the sea breeze. There was a sharp edge to that sound, and I shuddered inwardly. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

The wind blew at her wrap and I caught a glimpse of her enticing cleavage. I swallowed hard and tried to look away, but vivid memories of our time together had me trapped, so Cassie caught me out. With a smile, she pulled her wrap back in place and glanced around with fake innocence. "Such a nice view here, don't you think?"

"I do," I agreed, savoring the feel of her curves as I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Cassie leaned into me and I felt an insane urge to kiss her, which quickly fled when she stumbled over a rock. I caught her easily and she whispered, "That wasn't there a moment ago."

I looked around and saw no other rocks in sight. "What's this guy playing at?"

Her smile flitted across her lips for a second. "He wants to trip me up."

I almost laughed but restrained myself when I caught John Jr. giving us the hairy eyeball from the top of the steps. As we came abreast of him, he joined us.

"Do I know you?" he asked Cassie. "Because you look _so _familiar."

I jumped in before Cassie got into it with him. "We were saying the same thing about you. In fact, you bear a striking resemblance to a murderous thug named John Blackwell. Name ring any bells?"

He cut us off and that evil grin was back in place. "Sorry, not a clue."

I felt Cassie's hand shaking in mine and I wanted to scoop her up and get her away from all this. "You can play dumb all you want, but I _know _you," Cassie said ominously.

"Do you now? Well, this should be fun," he said with a smirk.

I stepped forward. "Not on my watch," I said, staring him down from my slightly greater height.

He thrust his face in mine. "You can't watch her all the time, Conant."

I sensed positive energy a moment before Regina and Sam walked up to us. "But we can, Brendan. You mess with her, then you answer to us."

Now we had a name. "Oh, I'm _shaking_," he said with a mocking smile. "You think you can take me, old woman?"

Regina's brow furrowed. "There's thinking, and there's knowing. I _know_."

Brendan's smile slipped. "We'll see, won't we?"

As he stalked off, Regina said, "That we will."


	12. Chapter 12

12

[C]

Regina, Sam, and Adam flanked me like sentinels, but I felt only slightly reassured as I sipped on my pinot noir and watched Sam make time with Ethan. Adam and I grinned at how obvious she was, and how much pleasure his lonely Dad was getting from simple flirtation.

"She's always liked him," I said after finishing off my second glass of wine.

"Must run in the family." Adam's jest made me smile, but that only lasted until I noticed Brendan huddled with one the waitresses.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked, always sensitive to my ever changing moods.

"Who's that girl?" I nodded toward them.

"That's Lily. She's worked here for the last two summers."

"And you trust her?" I had one of my bad feelings, and I'd learned not to ignore them.

"Sure. She's reliable, and everyone likes her. Why do you ask?"

I jerked my head once more. "You don't think that's weird?"

Adam touched the top of my hand. "He's probably just hitting on her. Every single guy in town has done that at least once."

Brendan handed Lily something, which she tucked into her pocket. "Looks more like a drug deal going down."

He leaned in. "I know you're worried, but try to relax. Let us worry about Brendan, and whatever minions he's brought with him."

I forced a smile. "You're right. Maybe we should dance or something."

There was a lovely old M83 song that people were swaying to, so he nodded and took my hand. Regina, Sam, and Ethan beamed, and Sally grinned as she slid past us to the ladies room. "It's about fricking time," she said, loud enough for all the 'rents to hear.

Keeping my frozen smile in place, I only relaxed when Adam enveloped me protectively with his arms. "Sorry about that," I said.

Adam nuzzled my ear and I shivered at the intimate contact. "Not me. I've waited 15 years for this. Let's not waste what little time we have together."

* * *

[A]

I was putting on a happy face for Cassie's benefit, because I hated to see her worry. Truth was, I was just as concerned about Brendan as she was, and not at all happy that he'd attached himself to Lily.

I caught up with her as she scurried about pouring water. "You know him?" Her ebony eyes followed my gaze toward Brendan.

She shrugged while looking over my shoulder, clearly itching to get back to it. "I've seen him around. Why?"

"He's bad news."

Her Mick Jagger lips curved up slightly. "I'm a big girl. Anything else?"

"Watch your back, OK?" I said with forced casualness.

Lily saluted me with a mocking smile. "Whatever you say, _Dad_."

I rolled my eyes as she scooted around me and resumed her water girl duty. Lily wasn't a whole lot younger than me, but she'd put me squarely in my place. Cassie sidled over and said, "Let me guess. Epic fail?"

Her slightly sardonic edge made me grin. "Sort of. You got a better idea?"

She pursed her lips (luscious and dusted with silver sparkles) and I forced myself to focus elsewhere. "Hmm, there is something I might try."

"Like what?"

There was a tingling of power, and I swore I saw sparks jet from her fingers, but then she buried her hand in mine. "A decloaking spell."

I crinkled my brow, even while my body sang with our joined energy. "To what end?"

Cassie opened her hand and nodded down at her brand. "_This_."

"Don't you think I'd know if she was a Balcoin?" I asked with incredulity.

She shook her head. "Nope. Even I can't pick them out in a crowd."

"What, no Spidey sense?"

That earned me an eye roll. "Let me try this."

"Are you sure it will work?"

Cassie shrugged and I felt her attention shifting over to Lily. As the evening progressed, she watched Lily surreptitiously, and timed their encounter so they'd meet in the rest room. A few minutes later, I saw Lily emerge but Cassie wasn't with her. Lily took her smoke break and chatted up my Dad out on the dock. When fifteen minutes had passed, I grew seriously worried and decided to check the ladies room.

I pushed carefully through the door and was met only with the persistent drip of a leaky faucet and the cool sea breeze ruffling my hair. The casement windows were wide open, and I quickly realized Cassie was gone. When I rushed back into the reception, I saw Brendan in the same seat he'd been parked in all night. Sam caught up with me and touched my sleeve. "What's wrong, Adam?"

"They've taken Cassie."


	13. Chapter 13

13

[C]

Lily was merely a tool used to get to me. Brendan paid her to unlock the windows and walk away like nothing happened. By the time I figured this out, three of them were on me. They tried compulsion, which I threw off easily, attempted an injection, and ended up clocking me when I kicked one of them in the balls.

I woke up with a metallic taste in my mouth and a throbbing head. Despite my malaise, I was thinking more clearly than ever. This wasn't a random kidnapping; they'd planned this for a long time. Off in the distance, I caught male and female voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My powers were formidable, but only Harry Potter could dangle an artificial ear and get something out of it. Me, I had to rely on my slightly damaged hearing (years of loud rock concerts) to pick out a single word, "Francis."

Dread filled me and I didn't like what I was thinking. I sat up and something on the ceiling caught my eye. Getting to my feet, I wobbled a bit on my spike heels before I kicked them off. I moved closer and froze when I recognized the symbol for channeling dark magic.

This wasn't just any place they had brought me to. No, they had to add insult to injury by trapping me in the cellar of the abandoned house, knowing full well that their power was at its greatest here.

_How dare they? This place belonged to my Circle; outsiders were not welcome._

I felt oddly protective of my old hangout, and wanted to take someone apart. Maybe I'd luck out and Brendan would take me on. They obviously underestimated me, and I'd go on letting them believe I was one of those weak witches who had stopped practicing. Because right now, it was the only advantage I had over them. Truthfully, I was well versed in the dark arts, and knew I could call considerable power when I needed it.

They'd left me water and nothing else, which gave me plenty of time to plot against them.

* * *

[A]

Regina saw me panicking and took me aside. "She's _alive_...for the moment."

That was hardly reassuring. I tried to form words but all that came out was a croaked, "Where?"

She shook her head. "They're blocking me."

Of course they were. "So how do you even know she's...?"

Regina nodded toward Sam. "Her cousin feels her life force."

I fell exhausted into a cane backed chair. "OK, so what now?"

Regina sat across from me. "They'll come for Diana next."

"_Why_?" I hadn't seen or heard from Diana in fifteen years.

"She completes their circle."

"So what? The skull is gone."

Regina sighed at my naivete. "Blackwell had other plans too."

"So you're saying this was orchestrated?" I asked, raising my brows as I gulped at my wine.

"It seems so," she replied.

"Why now?"

Her lips curled into a creepy smile. "Because everything is aligned: the stars, the planets, and the Balcoin circle. As we speak, Diana is on her way here."

There was no point asking how she knew, because Regina had cosmic connections everywhere. "Diana wants no part of us."

Regina touched my arm for a moment. "She wants to make amends."

"Why would she even care?"

Sam chose that moment to step in. "Because she knows Cassie's in trouble."

"She never cared before, why is now any different?"

"Because other lives are at stake."

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant, but was interrupted by the back door slamming back against the wall. Faye rushed at me, and the only thing I heard before she knocked me sideways was, "Bailey's missing," and, "This is that bitch's fault."


	14. Chapter 14

[14]

[C]

Brendan yanked my arm hard and dragged me up the stairs. I blinked hard at the sight of Bailey, forcibly restrained by a woman with tats snaking up her arms. Her hair was jet black (dyed) and she practically disappeared into her black T and jeans. "What do you want?" I asked plainly, throwing off Brendan's hand and trying not to tear up at the fright in Bailey's big blue eyes.

He bared his teeth in a feral grin, white molars gleaming at me. "You cut right to it. I like that in a girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I care what you think."

Brendan's lips thinned. He reached out and wrapped my hair around his fist. When he pulled, I thought he'd rip me bald. We were nose to nose, and I quickly saw that our eyes were the same cerulean blue. Funny, the things you notice when your life hangs in the balance. "You'll speak to me with respect."

"Only when it's _earned_," I said as I glared up at him.

To my amazement, he threw back his head in laughter, and that scared me more than anything. This guy was undeniably powerful, and completely off his rocker. That was a bad combination in normal people, but in witches it was a powder keg. "I may just keep you around, Cassie."

"Oh, goody." I flashed a glance at Bailey and telegraphed calm to him. He blinked back to show he understood, and I hoped his trust in me was warranted.

A slighter version of Brendan peered at me like I was a bug. "Are you sure we can't kill her now?"

He swatted at her. "Behave, _Kim_."

She pouted through her fringe of brunette curls. "But that's no fun."

I looked over at Bailey. "What's with the brat?"

The woman holding him snickered. "You think we haven't seen you with him?"

Exactly how much did these creeps know about me? I mirrored her smirk and said, "You obviously have _no _life if you're stalking me."

She made a face. "I do what I'm told.""

"Ah, but you're still second in command in Satan's army," I retorted, tossing my hair about as I circled them, trying to figure out where Minion Number Four might be lurking.

Brendan stepped in my path. "That's enough, Cassie."

I moved sideways when he tried to grab me. "I don't take orders from you."

He caught up with me and forced up my chin. "Trust me, you will."

I tried kicking at him, but he lifted me clear off the floor and tossed me against the wall. My head hit the dense wood and I literally saw stars as I crumpled like a once loved doll. Bailey's whimper was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

[A]

Diana arranged to meet me at the local coffee house. I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't an overwhelmed mom ringed by a trio of girls. They were beautiful children, and I smiled tentatively as I approached. The blonde girl was the spitting image of Grant, the brunette was a ringer for Diana, and the red-haired girl bore an uncanny resemblance to Diana's mother. "Hey," I said quietly.

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "You look good. How's your Dad?"

I figured Melissa had filled her in. "He's fine."

"Good," was all she said as she pointed the girls to chairs and ordered a mocha at the same time.

She looked drained, and I wondered if her life had turned out the way she'd dreamed. "So tell me about your girls."

Diana sighed as she took the blonde into her lap. "This is Molly, and that's Elena and Caroline."

"They must keep you busy."

She sighed. "Sort of. Look, what's going on with Cassie?"

Fifteen years had gone by, and she was still pissed? That had to be a record for holding a grudge. I bit back my first sarcastic comment and looked at her for a long beat. Our eyes met, and that long ago chemistry flared for a second. No matter how much time had passed, we both were each other's firsts, and I didn't take that lightly. Diana had stepped out on us, but I knew she was drowning and Grant was her only safe harbor. So I pushed away my resentment, and my concern for Cassie and Bailey spilled out. Once I started, I couldn't stop myself from telling her everything, right down to the part about Bailey being gone. "So why are you here?"

Diana blinked slightly and looked out the window. "Because they want me too."

"You _can't _just walk into their trap." From the determined look on her face, I was wasting my time here.

"What other choice do I have? They threatened my daughters," Diana said, dark eyes flashing angrily at me as she took a huge gulp of her latte.

I wasn't following her. "Then why bring them _here_?"

"Because, there's no place safer."

"Still not following."

She tapped her finger impatiently and looked at the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts. "Regina and Sam can protect them for a few days."

"What about Grant?"

Another heavy sigh. "He's out at sea."

I heard the wariness in her tone and knew this was a sore subject. "And I guess his parents are out?"

Diana uttered a tiny laugh. "They live in Sydney."

I didn't dare mention Charles the vegetable or Kate the elder. "I see your point. So how did they threaten you exactly?"

She sipped again to delay her response. "One of them came to my house holding my daughter's hand. Said I should keep better track of my girls, because you never know who might be lurking."

"Let me guess, Brendan?"

Diana nodded. "I can't believe I'm related to someone like that."

No kidding. "I'm surprised they found you." What I didn't say was that none of us had any luck tracking her down in nearly two decades.

She held up her palm and flashed the Balcoin symbol "They used this. Apparently it acts like a tracker."

"So why didn't Cassie ever use it?" I asked, then wishing I could take back my words when I saw her frown.

Diana shrugged. "Maybe she didn't know how."

She underestimated Cassie's power if she believed that. "Or maybe she chose not to," I said with a slight eyebrow raise. Diana would give Cassie zero credit for being considerate, but I knew differently. Diana didn't want to be found, so Cassie honored her wishes.

Her dark eyes flashed annoyance, and I knew the rift between them remained, at least in Diana's mind. "Does it matter? They found me, so here I am."

"I'm glad you're here. The five of us can work with Sam and Regina and figure out a way to free Cassie and Bailey."

Diana shook her head. "That won't fly. These witches are big league bad guys, and they'll squash us like bugs."

"What about you and Cassie - _together_? You took down John Blackwell."

She clenched her fingers in agitation. "That was a long time ago, Adam, and I don't practice anymore."

"So what? I bet it's like riding a bike. You'll get your groove back."

Diana looked at me in disbelief. "_Seriously_? It's _never _that simple, and I'm hardly a willing subject."

OK, so she wasn't buying the soft sell. "Then _what _do you suggest, Diana?"

She scrubbed her fingers through her hair. "I haven't a clue. At least let me get my bearings, and we can reconvene later on at the abandoned house."

That struck a chord in me, but I couldn't fathom why. "How about 10?"

Diana stood and motioned to her daughters. "More like tomorrow, Adam. We've had a long drive and need to sleep."

I managed to hide my worry and nodded. "Come by for breakfast, and we'll chat then."

She started to shake her head and then stopped in mid-stride. "OK, sure."

Diana spotted my Dad and gave him a tired wave before hustling out the door with her triplets in tow. My father joined me at the window and he looked somber. "Diana seems stressed."

He didn't know the half of it. The Diana I once knew would have given my Dad a hug and baked him cookies. The grown up Diana could barely stand to be in my presence, and her every gesture screamed neurotic and depressed. As she jumped in her oversized SUV, I wondered where it had all gone wrong. Had it been on that fateful day when Cassie came to town, or had it started even earlier than that?

No matter when, I felt completely responsible for where Diana had ended up, and if there was a way to fix it, I'd bend over backwards to make that happen. Because no matter where we'd both ended up, I'd always love her.


	15. Chapter 15

15

[C]

Supper was cold beans and franks, which Bailey promptly deposited all over Kim. After cursing a blue streak, she stomped into the bathroom and ran the water for a long time. I breathed a sigh of relief when her heels clopped down the stairs at a fast gallop, and smiled when Bailey laughed. "You did good," I said, wishing I could high five him.

He grinned. "My Dad taught me how."

My smile widened, for I had no doubt Jake had perfected any number of exit strategies. "Good thing he did."

Bailey looked at my hands, which were manacled to the unyielding support beam that held the roof up. "Can I go home soon?"

I crinkled my eyes to reassure him. "I hope we both can." Truth be told, I had no idea how to get around these people. They'd drugged me with something that shut down my magic, so I was powerless. But Bailey wasn't, and there might be a way to work with that.

"Maybe my Dad will save us."

My nod seemed to do the trick. "I bet he will."

Bailey's big blue eyes grew shiny with tears. "He has to."

Jake was Bailey's white knight, but he was only human. I sighed, wishing I could cradle this precious child and protect him from the boogie man. "Maybe if we shut our eyes and hope, we can wish him here."

That worked for awhile, until he grew bored. "Who's Sibyl?"

I raised my brows in alarm. "Where did you hear that name?"

Bailey's eyes widened. "I dreamed about her, and she said she's coming for _them_."

His voice was pitched low and his warning made me shudder. "_Them_?"

"The bad people."

So her visit hadn't been random; she'd been teaching me things I needed to know. Only problem was, with these drugs in my system, I was helpless. And with the sort of power Brendan's covey possessed, Regina and Sam couldn't really help us. I think Sibyl knew this day would come, and I had to see it through, whatever the outcome.

* * *

[A]

Diana declined my offer to have breakfast on the house, and said she'd meet us at the abandoned house at 10. My Dad raised inquiring brows and I shrugged. "She's busy."

He shook his head. "Trust me, there's more going on here, son."

I was saved from a lecture by Regina's arrival, who was armed with an ominous black satchel.

"Just in case," she said with a bright smile.

"That's suppose to reassure me?" Regina's bag was probably chock full of nightmarish voudoun unmentionables.

"Not at all," Regina said, grinning at my reluctance to embrace the dark side. "How about some of your Dad's famous coffee?"

More like my Dad's burned coffee, but that was neither here nor there. "Sure." My hands shook as I poured, sloshing coffee all over the counter.

I slid the mug to her and was startled when she put her hand over mine. "Stop fretting. We'll bring your girl home."

"Dead or alive?" I said with a half smile.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You know the answer to that."

Did I really? Because I could see this whole thing turning back on us, as magic was known to do at the worst possible times. "Save the boy first," I said, knowing Cassie would want that.

She sighed. "There are no guarantees, Adam."

I jerked my head back toward Faye and Jake, huddled together at the far end of the bar, conversing in quiet tones that belied their agitation. "They're beside themselves."

Regina had seen more than her share of death. "Everybody loses in this town, Adam."

I was beyond frustrated, knowing I was powerless to fix this. "Then do it for _her_."

She would do anything for Cassie, and we both knew it. "OK."

Melissa was the last to arrive and informed everyone that Diana would meet us there. Her kids were safely ensconced with Sam, cloaked in a protection spell that would hold alert the media if anyone tried to cross the wards placed all around the property.

"Why?" I asked her softly.

She tipped her head up to look at me. "She's in a bad place."

I sort of got that. "Why?" I repeated.

With a toss of her curly mane, she said, "Because she ended it with Grant."

* * *

[C]

Sibyl was close; I could feel her in my bones, and I knew we were inextricably linked. Thing was, I shouldn't have been able to sense her with my stunted magic, so what was going on? The fourth Balcoin had yet to show his face, but Kim referred to a 'Gabe' often enough for me to fill in the blanks. Every time his name came up, she seemed to shrink back, so I knew he was the one to worry about; not Brendan, Kim, or Endora the evil Tat Lady.

"I want to go home," Bailey whispered sadly.

There was nothing I could say or do to comfort him. I had a slim chance of protecting him by pretending to go along with whatever evil scheme required the Balcoin circle. Then it came to me, and horror filled my thoughts.

_I cannot allow it._

That _wasn't_ my voice.

"Who's there?" I mumbled.

Bailey looked over at me. "It's _her_."

A sudden vision filled my head of Sibyl pacing the woods outside the house. Then it winked away as Bailey added, "The others will follow soon."

How did he...oh, damn, she was channeling through Bailey. "What _others_?" My voice croaked as I forced the words out.

He smiled grimly. "Your circle..._unbound_."

* * *

[A]

I drove to Briar Hill with Regina, half turning every half second to make sure the others were keeping up with us. Melissa was a notoriously slow driver, and Faye and Jake were tagging along with her. "How do you plan on taking them down?"

Regina's sour face put curdled milk to shame. "Wait and see. It won't be pretty."

"Is it ever with you?" I said crossly.

She actually laughed. "_Never_."

"Why can't it be simple?" My sigh spoke volumes, and her glance softened.

"Because these are dark times, and nothing is easy."

My breath hissed out. "_Right_."

She touched my shoulder as we made the turn for Briar Hill. "Cheer up, it's almost over."

I swiveled to face her. "Is it?"

Her smile flitted away. "For you it is."

Regina got out and I almost tripped in my effort to catch up. "What's that even mean?"

Someone stepped out of the shadows and I gawked as a red-headed woman stepped into our path. "You'll see," she said.

Diana came up behind her and I could see they'd been talking. "This is Sibyl, and she's here to end this."

Melissa, Jake, and Faye heard the last few words, and Faye pointed over our heads. "End this, or _them_?"

We all looked up in unison to see four shapes backlit by the morning sun. They moved closer and I blanched at the guy hanging behind the others. He was a dead ringer for John Blackwell, and I could see his icy blue eyes glittering even from this distance. "Them," I croaked, just before Sibyl took Regina's arm and led us onward to battle.


	16. Chapter 16

16

[C]

The worst part was being helpless. It was like being paralyzed; I could see and hear everything they planned, but I couldn't put a stop to it. They tortured me with a knife, and my only response was unflinching hatred of all they stood for. They thankfully left Bailey alone, but even as blood seeped out through my fingers, I seethed inside. I had prepared all these years for this moment, knowing they would come for us at some point. But what was the point of practicing my magic when I couldn't even use it? Even knowing Sibyl was here did nothing to assure me. She was only one woman, so what difference could she make?

Right, how could I forget? She was a Balcoin, and that meant the end of all things. Or did it? Sibyl didn't wear the brand, and she didn't have an agenda outside of teaching me. My father had never mentioned her, but that meant nothing. He'd been full of shadows and murky surfaces, and nothing bright shone from his heart. So if he'd known her, he'd probably avoided her at all costs.

This Gabe guy was the worst of them, and he reveled in violence. He flayed me open with magic and collected my blood as I silently screamed, glaring back at him as I weakened. When Gabe put his face in mine, he said, "We have _her_, so I guess we don't need you anymore."

I maintained my glare. "_Her_?"

Gabe hissed out her name. "Sibyl."

I smirked through a red haze of pain. "Like she'd ever help you."

The knife came back and he sliced across my collar bone. "Better hope you're wrong, Cassie."

"Or what?"

He whispered in my ear. "I'll _end _you."

* * *

[A]

Sibyl blocked me from charging down the path after them. "Not you."

The anger simmering at my core blazed to life. "Like hell. I _have _to help them."

Her dark eyes measured me for a long beat. "You're weak."

I kicked at a rock. "Cassie's up there. I can't stand back and do nothing."

She handed me a worn piece of paper. "Join with your friends and defend the perimeter."

Diana heard this last bit and she tossed the paper back at Sibyl. "You _need _us, Sibyl. What if something goes wrong, and they strike you and Regina down?"

Sibyl smiled tightly. "That _won't_ happen."

My return smile was equally frosty. "Until it _does."_

Sibyl moved a few steps closer. "We don't have time for this, Adam."

Suddenly Faye was in the middle of things. "Play your fucking mind games on someone else. My son is up there, and I'm going."

Sibyl only hesitated a second before nodding. "It's your funeral. Don't blame me if the bodies pile up."

* * *

[C]

My magic didn't trickle back as the drug wore off; it flamed inside me. Slowly, I felt my strength return as my wounds closed. Gabe had grown bored with me and joined the other three on the porch. I knew my Circle was close, and I knew they had help. But would it be enough?

I untied Bailey's hands and feet and scooped him up in my arms. "My Mommy's here," he whispered, pointing outside.

"I know, but we have to get through those bad people. Are you ready?"

He nodded solemnly and tightened his hold on me. "Only if you come with me."

We snuck toward the back door, and I cracked it open. The coast was clear, and I sensed my Circle was just beyond the tree line. "I have to help stop the bad guys. Think you can run to that stone fence?"

Bailey followed my hand and nodded once again. "Yes.I can be your lookout."

I didn't want him anywhere near me. "How about you help your Mommy instead?"

He liked that idea even more. "Sure. Can I have ice cream afterward?"

I hugged him. "And strawberry pie."

"Do you promise?"

I lowered him gently to the ground and saluted him. "Scout's honor."

He smiled briefly before ducking his head and running with all his might to the fence line, where he jumped behind a bush. I rounded the corner and stopped cold at the sight of five Balcoins glaring at me. For not only were my father's spawns here, but Sibyl had joined them too. "I thought you were on my side," I said with an accusing note in my voice.

Sibyl shrugged. "They made me a better offer."

My eyes scanned my four half siblings and I snorted. "Seriously? What could they possibly give you that you don't already have?"

She raised her fingers and I felt an invisible hand shove me hard against a tree trunk. When I finally caught my breath, Sibyl stepped aside and she pushed a bound and gagged Diana against me. "_Your_ dark magic. Shall we get started?"


	17. Chapter 17

17

[A]

I nudged Melissa's elbow. "Where's Diana?" She had moved ahead with Sibyl, and they had vanished.

She shrugged. "You sound worried."

How could I not be when so much was at stake? People I loved were in danger, and a little boy was caught up in it too. "Yeah," was all I said, ducking my head when a low hanging branch nearly took me out. Lush vegetation had curled up around the place like it was trying to reclaim its rightful place, with the rotting house a distant second.

Suddenly I saw movement by the stone wall. "Over there." A tiny shape separated from the shadows and came surging at us. Before I could blink, Bailey was on Faye like a baby monkey, clinging with all his might.

Faye and Jake checked him over and she reported, "He's fine."

"Thank God," Melissa said with a sigh of relief.

Bailey started jabbering and when I heard Cassie's name, I drew in closer. Faye made a face when I crowded her, and she stepped back slightly. "Is Cassie OK?" I asked.

He nodded. "She promised me strawberry pie."

I smiled despite my worry, knowing Cassie gave everything she had to protect Bailey. Not that Faye would ever give her credit for it. Right on cue, she started bitching about Cassie, "This is _her _fault. Everything she touches is a train wreck."

Melissa turned her face away with a frown, but I got right up in Faye's face. "You got that backwards, Faye. She healed my Dad and nearly died saving him."

She flicked her fingers derisively. "Wow, _brave _little Cassie, two die for every one she saves."

My fists started to bunch, but Faye was saved from my wrath by Jake shaking his head. He leaned in slightly and muttered, "I got this."

They moved away and I heard their furious whispers fading away right around the time Diana screamed. Without thinking, I grabbed Melissa's hand and we started running up the path to the house. But just as we got to the clearing, we slammed up against an invisible force that held us pinned in place. Our hands dropped to our side and our mouths opened as I saw Sibyl holding Diana and Cassie suspended in mid-air while she conferred with the Balcoin miscreants.

Melissa's fine brows drew down as she looked around. "Where is Regina?"

I shrugged. "No idea." Looking around, nothing stirred except the fine hairs on my neck from the humid breeze.

"It's not like them to bail on us."

"No, it isn't." Regina hadn't bothered revealing her plans, but knowing her, she was up to something.

Melissa sighed. "We're outnumbered, and without their help, we're dead meat."

I touched her shoulder in reassurance. "Give them a chance."

She tossed her curly mane in frustration. "Why did they grab Bailey? I don't get it."

"Leverage."

"For what?"

"To force Cassie to do their bidding."

She looked up at them. "Guess that ship has sailed."

I couldn't disagree. "So what happens now?"

Regina chose that moment to step from behind an ash tree. "We wait."

* * *

[C]

It felt like barbed wire was choking the shit out of me, and getting tighter by the moment. I could hardly believe that Sibyl was doing this, to _me_. And to my errant sister, who was desperately trying to force words out through the choke hold. Finally, in a hoarse whisper, she stammered, "H-hand."

My hand could barely move, but I pushed through Sibyl's spell with the force of my will and grabbed Diana's hand.

Her fingers curled around mine, and I instantly felt the jolt of her dark magic. She was _strong_, far more powerful than I'd anticipated, and she had lied to all of us. Diana had never given up magic, and if anything, she'd thrived because of it. My energy connected with hers at the exact moment Sibyl let us go.

We fell hard to the ground and my head hit a tree branch with an audible thunk. Sibyl came sliding over to us, and just before she yanked on my arm, she hissed, "It's a ruse. Play it my way."

My lips tightened mutinously, but I bit back my vitriol with one word. "_Fine_."

_Fuck it. Why should we trust her?_

My head swiveled toward Diana as I regarded her with wide eyes. With a sigh, I answered wearily inside my head.

**Because we have no choice.**

There is _always _a choice. This is the right one.

_That _was Sibyl's voice, and it shut us both up. Gabe took Diana and the others shoved me in front of them. They stopped at the bonfire they'd been building and threw us to the ground. I saw 6 witch cruets and instinctively knew they were for us. "_Why_?" I croaked out. "What could you possibly want from us? We were never a threat to you."

Gabe jerked me to my feet. "Who do you think you're kidding? We've known for a long time that you two have the most power, and we want it."

Diana struggled to her feet and faced him down. "To what _end_?"

Sibyl tripped lightly in front of us, the fire turning her cloud of curls into living flame. "Resurrecting Francis."

Kim and Brendan snickered at the shock on my face. This was a million times worse than what I'd imagined, which was the reanimation of John Blackwell. "And then?"

Elvira stepped around them and twisted my arm savagely. "We _end _you."


	18. Chapter 18

Note from author: I appreciate all the kind review comments and being favorite by people. And I do apologize for the long delay between updates. I lost my brother a few weeks ago, and have had other stressful events take place, so I haven't felt much like writing. And with the new TV season starting up and no TSC on the schedule, it's been especially difficult.

So please know that I have the rest of the story all outlined in my head. I know exactly what will happen, and how it will end. So bear with me, and I promise the updates will come out eventually. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

18

[A]

This sucked. I was tired of waiting for something to happen. My feet started marching toward the fray just before some invisible force sent me sprawling. I glared up at Regina who sighed, " I said, we wait."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I said, my voice hissing out in annoyance.

"The right moment," Regina said quietly.

I started to retort but was calmed by Melissa squeezing my hand. "It'll be OK."

"Will it?" My whisper was drowned out by a sudden wind whipping around us, kicking up dirt and tiny pebbles as it swirled about.

Melissa cocked her head at Regina. "Seriously?"

Regina sighed. "I called in a few favors."

Melissa saw my confused look. "She means to possess us."

I shuddered in remembrance of those horrible witches who'd taken me over on Valentine's Day. "Why?"

"Because they need vessels," Regina exclaimed.

"Not a chance," I said, folding my arms to emphasize my point.

Regina was practically nose to nose when she said, "It'll go easier if I don't have to force you."

My mouth dropped open. "That's supposed to reassure me?"

"No," said flatly. "So what's it gonna be?"

I started to say no, but my words froze as she dragged her knife blade across my palm. Then a deep cold pressed itself upon me, and I heard her say, "It's the only way," her voice seeming to come from a great distance.

My thoughts were instantly pushed aside by a glacial force rushing into me, and my mouth started moving, uttering some ancient words that defied translation. It was calling other dark forces, and I screamed silently as they surrounded us, flitting about like errant Ring Wraiths.

This cannot be happening.

Oh, but it is.

Who the hell are you?

Abigail.

Let me guess, one of the Salem witches?

Her answering laugh was a hundred times scarier than any horror movie, and I shuddered as she forced me to do her bidding.

[C]

"Is that all you got?" I said, giggling at how many times they'd threatened to end me.

Elvira backhanded me (her real name was Belinda) and I kept smirking as the ground rose up to meet me. Diana started to help me up but was shoved aside by Brendan, who kicked my feet out from under me. "I'm just getting started," he said with a snarl.

These thugs didn't know who they were messing with, and that was a good thing. Because I was so ready to strike back. Let them take my dark magic, or skewer me with their shivs.

In the end, they would never take my essence, or anything that embodied me.

I had nothing to live for, but Diana had a family. If anyone should walk away from this, it was her. I silently vowed to do everything in my power to save her, even if my own life force was permanently snuffed out. Sibyl was chanting and I felt my power start to drain from me as her dark throbbing words struck at me. My breath started to hurt as it burned my lungs, and I felt an invisible hand cutting off my air. I grappled with an unseen foe, but it was all for naught. Dark shapes loomed over me, and then I remembered nothing more.


	20. Chapter 20

[19]

[A]

_Possessed. Again. #FML_

**Shut it.**

That was Regina giving me the telepathic smack down.

My inner witch snickered, and I felt my lips forced into a smile. "It's time."

Regina nodded and I was impelled into reluctant motion. Melissa looked equally disjointed as we staggered on behind Regina like drunken puppets.

The Balcoin bastards were chanting loudly and gleefully, and when I saw the blood smeared on their hands and faces, I nearly lost it.

**Conant coward.**

I didn't rise to Abigail's bait, not then, and not even when she scraped her dagger across my other hand. My mental wince was met with more laughter, but there was no hesitation when she dripped my blood into Regina's bowl. Chunks of matter were floating in there, and I didn't want to know its origin.

We snuck behind Blackwell's triumphant spawns, and it was only when Sibyl raised her hands and brought her dagger straight down into the ground that Regina jumped into action.

The ground started shaking, and leaves started falling prematurely in the cold spring air. A shape of a man started manifesting, and I knew it was Francis. Someone shrieked in terror, and I saw it hovering over Diana, who covered her head with her arms and cowered. Without power, she was defenseless against magic of any stripe. I remembered my oath to help her, and that's when Abigail snarled angrily.

**Cease this endless prattling.**

Once again, I reined in my anger and let her drive me forward. A chant started up, and I realized it was Regina, who dipped her hand in her bowl and smeared us all with her noxious mixture. When it touched my skin, I felt instantly energized and power surged through me.

**We are bound.**

That was Sibyl's voice, which was no great surprise. With her two Salem friends and Regina, I wondered how much power they could channel.

I nearly stumbled when the first entity came through, followed by a dozen other black shapes. They flew up and over us and surrounded the Balcoins, who seemed unaware of their presence. One of them swung its head in my direction, and I shuddered at its empty eye sockets.

_What are they?_

My question was ignored as we surged to join the black masses.

* * *

[C]

I quickly regained consciousness when an unearthly howl shook me to my bones. Once I opened my eyes, I instantly wished I was still out cold. The Balcoins and Sibyl were tittering with evil glee as a dark mass formed, and I knew it was Francis even before one of them uttered his name.

_Big fucking mistake._

Diana elbowed me and I realized she'd heard me.

**What do we do?**

_Stay put. Let Sibyl and Regina handle this._

**And what about Adam and Melissa?**

_Oh, no, they can't be involved with this._

**Too late.**

And there they were, dragged along in Regina's wake, clearly not under their own power.

**Relax, we've got it covered.**

Blood was dripping down my face, and I was pretty sure my magic was gone forever, and Regina was telling me to relax? The hell with that.

I struggled to my feet, only to be shoved down by some invisible force.

**Don't bother, they won't let us interfere.**

_They?_

Diana nodded toward our friends, who were jerked about by unseen strings.

_I can't believe they allowed this._

**Not sure they had a choice.**

She was right, we were all pawns. My sigh was unheard in the maelstrom, and so nobody noticed as I started crawling toward the fire, grabbing a dagger Brendan had used on me before tossing it away. I planned on returning the favor if I got half a chance. Trouble was, somebody kept stopping me from getting my hands dirty.

* * *

[A]

I sensed Cassie before she came into view, her once gorgeous dress torn to shreds and blood turning her pale skin a dark crimson. It crusted her hair like a trail of malevolent rubies, and dripped down both arms. She hesitated when she saw me watching her, but that barely deterred her as she headed for her target, the high priest Brendan. If anyone deserved to be sent to the other side, it was him.

My inner witch shrieked at me to shut the hell up, and I let my mental chatter die down as Francis solidified, forming into the man he once was. His features were still unformed, and I suddenly realized if he completed that process, it would be too late.

And that was when Abigail, Sibyl, Regina, and Melissa's unnamed witch suddenly jumped on him, thrusting their hands into the heart of him. Each held a dagger, and Francis started breaking up. Abigail could barely contain her glee as she grabbed his beating heart, and I nearly puked all over the others when they pulled out a writhing mass. His howl nearly burst my eardrums, but that was nothing compared to the Balcoin rage that rained down on us.

Francis disintegrated, and I almost fell over with relief, but I felt Abigail's resolve and knew our little adventure in Puppetland was still game on.

* * *

[C]

I hoped the Balcoins all disappeared into the ether. It would save me the trouble of offing Brendan, who deserved his torture with a side of evisceration.

Regina seemed determined to keep me down, but I was tired of her pressing me back. This was my fight, and it was my fault these people were here. If I couldn't stop them, then what good was I?

That's when I felt my power return, and I saw Sibyl nod before her words burned into my brain.

**Do it now!**

She'd distracted the others for a moment, diverting their attention to Francis, and I saw my opportunity. Brendan turned at the exact moment I raised my arm, and I saw him murmur something, which I quickly countered with some very old dark magic I had memorized. His hair burst into flames, and surrounded his face in a fiery halo. I brought down the dagger into his side, and smiled when his blood flowed into my hands. I pulled it out and struck him two or three more times, severing his Achilles tendon and carving my name into his chest as he screamed in futility.

He was helpless against Sibyl's magic, and then I felt something so powerful building that everything that came before it paled in comparison. It was a rip tide of dark power, swelling before it crashed down on all of us. I felt it seeking something as it passed me by, then the four Balcoin spawn were lit up like Christmas trees. Sick looking light pressed in tighter and then they all disappeared with an audible pop.

Adam and Melissa swayed like prairie grass, and then righted themselves as they were freed from the hold Sibyl's Salem witches had over them. Regina put her hand on my shoulder, and said, "I told you it would all work out."

I looked around at my torn and tattered friends, realizing what we had all given up for the sake of magic. Mine was still gone, and I was pretty sure it wasn't coming back. "Did it?" I said cynically, before dropping the dagger and limping my way back to check on Diana.

Sibyl's high, clear voice rang out. "They got what they deserved."

She walked up to me and lowered her voice. "I thought this was what you wanted. They're no longer a threat."

I helped Diana to her feet and took her hand, feeling the shudder working its way through her frame. I wrapped my arm around her waist and faced Sibyl, still not sure she was ever an ally. "So you killed them?"

Sibyl shook her wild mane of red hair. "Of course not."

Diana coughed from the smoke before saying hoarsely, "So where are they?"

Regina came alongside Sibyl and answered for her. "They went back in time."

It all became clear. Sibyl needed our power, not only to defeat Francis, but to perform some sort of time traveling spell. Her old cronies had come to her aid, obviously stoked at the chance of wreaking havoc on 21st century brats. "When?" I said, my voice ringing out into the night in a challenge.

I was shocked when Adam strode over and said, "1692."

Melissa joined him and added, "Back to the Salem witch trials."

"Why?" I said, realizing I wasn't up to being the strong one tonight.

Adam took my hand, ignoring Melissa and the others as he snared me with his gaze. "To _end _them."

I savored the feel of his fingers brushing the top of my hand before I nodded. "I see. And what if it backfires?"

Sibyl shook her head. "It won't. Abigail and Clara are still there, ready and waiting."

That was hardly reassuring, but I was in no mood to argue. "Goody for them," I retorted, before dropping Adam's hand and steadying Diana. We walked off, and Diana's whisper was so faint that I asked her to repeat it. "I am _so _done with this."

"Me too. Wanna get plastered?"

Her laugh was the last thing I remembered from that night, which was ripe with bacchanalian bliss and not much else.


	21. Chapter 21

20

[C]

It was the morning after, but it was a far cry from that terrible morning all those years ago when I'd found dead crows strewn all over my front yard. And while Adam wasn't here, at least my sister and I had sort of mended fences.

My head ached from too much wine and not enough sleep, so I smiled at the smell of fresh coffee as I descended the back stairs. Sam waved from behind her comics section and pointed at a plate of freshly baked muffins. "Help yourself. Good for what ails you."

There were so many ways I could take that, but I accepted it at face value. "Thanks." I stuffed one of her delectable blueberry muffins in my mouth as I poured coffee.

Sam lowered the paper. "So how are you holding up?"

I shrugged, joining her at the table and shielding my face from the bright morning sun. "Can't complain."

Sam wasn't buying my uncharacteristically chill attitude. "C'mon, Cassie, how are you really feeling?"

I offered another shrug. "I'm alive. Let's start with that."

"And you're reconciled with Diana. That's huge."

"Maybe so." I flashed a smile I didn't feel. Last night was about blowing off steam rather than bonding, and Diana might turn against me on a dime. It had happened so often that I expected it, sort of like when you flinch around abusive people at the slightest twitch of their hands. Nobody would ever accuse me of being an optimist, so when Adam showed up at my kitchen door, I almost dropped my coffee.

He raised his brows, much as he had on that night Heather had died. Sam caught sight of him and waved as I trudged over to let him in. "Hey," he said, looking and sounding like the old Adam, except now he was brimming with confidence.

"Join us," Sam invited, and Adam quickly scooped up two muffins and plopped down next to me.

"So," he said softly. "Are you OK? I got worried when you didn't text me back."

I hadn't looked at my phone in days. Flashing a sheepish smile, I turned my phone on and saw half a dozen texts from Adam. "Will you look at that?"

Adam flashed me a sweet smile. "Maybe I should have flown over...on my broomstick."

That heady feeling rushed through me as I remembered tossing him the broomstick as I cleaned up Heather's mess. Judging from the tender way he was watching me, he remembered too. "How about we tour the garden? It's a lovely morning."

Any thoughts of romance flew right out the window when my favorite little neighbor ran at me full force and hugged me fiercely. "You came back."

Faye was hovering nearby and she looked disgusted. I returned his hug. "I did, and we'll make that pie for sure."

Bailey clapped his hands with delight. "Can we do it now?"

Jake appeared behind Faye and smiled at his youngest son's enthusiasm. "Maybe later, Bailey."

I hated the disappointed look on Bailey's face, so I said, "Come by after lunch and we'll pick some fruit. How does that sound?"

Faye rolled her eyes but said nothing as Bailey jumped up and down. "Can Adam help us?"

I glanced at Adam, who merely smiled mysteriously. "I'll see if I can get away."

Hoping he couldn't see my disappointment, I patted Bailey's head. "You can count on me."

My tiny dig got Adam's attention. "Meaning what?"

I let my hair curtain my face as I stepped toward Grandma's roses. With my handy shears, I started dead-heading and let him stew a bit before saying, "_Meaning_, you're obviously planning a hasty exit."

His gentle hand turned me to face him. "I _do _have to work..."

Tendrils of heat radiated from his fingers and when I met his cobalt gaze, I knew he felt it too. "Yeah, I get it," I said coolly.

Adam picked right up on that. "Don't shut me out."

I sighed. "Adam, it's been 15 years. We can't just take up where we left off."

This time he grabbed both my hands. "Why not? Things were great at the wedding."

We'd had a moment right before Brendan had invaded our turf. "Which part?"

His frustration with me was palpable. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because," I said, slipping my hands from his and resuming my pruning, "It's never simple with us."

Adam stopped my cutting hand and this time I met his gaze, and I instantly felt myself melting into a puddle of goo. "It can be," he said with a husky note in his voice.

"And what about the life I have somewhere else?" I said, countering his sultriness with some old-fashioned common sense.

"You can make a new life here...with me."

Had he really said it? Was I dreaming, was this some cosmic idea of a joke? Because written in the stars was never meant to be. Even Sibyl had told me that, and I'd started to believe her. "Can I?"

Diana chose that moment to step outside and wave at us both. Adam brushed my cheek with his lips and said, "This isn't over, Cassie. We _will _finish this conversation..._soon_."


	22. Chapter 22

21

[A]

Diana's brown eyes were shining brightly, and she looked well-rested. "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

I felt the stirring of unease roiling in my gut. The other day she'd barely given me the time of day, and now we were all happy happy joy joy again? "Just wanted to make sure you both were OK," I said, coating my lie with a smile. I'd only cared about seeing Cassie, knowing Diana was fine even before I'd seen her in the flesh.

Diana indicated Cassie deep in the rose garden, furiously pruning and pointedly ignoring us. "As you can see, we're all in one piece."

I'd always known they'd come through this OK, especially with Cassie in the mix. She was the strongest person I knew, and Diana wasn't far behind. Even drained of their dark magic, they were beyond formidable. "So how does it feel to be a mere mortal?" I said.

Diana's smile slipped slightly. "_Weird_."

"Maybe it will come back," I said idly, watching Cassie from my peripheral vision and knowing she was upset from the rigid set of her shoulders.

She shrugged. "And if it doesn't?"

I sighed. "Then you move on."

Her smile returned. "I can do that, can you?"

With a toss of her head, she indicated Cassie before letting her dark gaze return to my face. I knew what she was asking, and once long ago I'd thought that we might still have a chance. "I already have." My answer was deliberately cryptic, but it seemed to give her hope.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I folded my arms across my chest. "_Why_?"

No dancing around on this topic. "Because once long ago, you said it wasn't our time. But maybe _now _is."

My throat tightened with emotion, and before I could compose myself, Diana leaned in and started kissing me. And Goddess help me, for a moment I gave in and kissed her back. It felt like coming home, something I hadn't felt in a long time. But then I remembered where I was, and I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Diana, but it can never be."

Tears glittered in her eyes. "You're in denial, Adam. Say whatever you want, but I _know _you felt it too."

She turned away from me, and the sliding door slammed back into place. I whirled around to view the garden, but Cassie was nowhere in sight. I walked out toward the potting shed, where I saw a trail of rose petals, cut into tiny pieces. The pruning shears were stabbed into the ground, before the flower trail went cold.

* * *

[C]

I watched them with cold eyes, barely aware I was destroying Grandma's prize roses. My teeth ground into my gums, and I ignored the pain as a trickle of blood got past my lips. As I tasted my essence, I suddenly felt power welling within me, and my magic came roaring back.

It felt so _good_, and part of me wanted to destroy them. Even as my fingernails dug into my palms, I swore under my breath and turned my back on them. I traced a circle in the grass before shoving my shears into the ground, and heading out my back gate.

The only way to calm down was to walk it off. So that's what I did, barely noticing where I walked and when I ended up on Sunset Marina, I swore again. This was the last place I wanted to be, and I had promises to keep before I left.

That little boy wanted a pie, and dammit, I would give him the best strawberry pie he'd ever tasted. Berries would be gathered, crust would be rolled and shaped, and forks would be ready for that first bite.

I went home the long way, and Bailey was waiting with an expectant smile. "Is it time?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. Let's go picking."

* * *

[A]

Sam and I tried to find Cassie, but she was nowhere to be found. I had to get back to work, and I fretted all day, waiting in vain for Sam's call. Around lunch, I thought I spotted her on the far end of the pier, but when I got there, the bright sun practically blistered my eyelids. I stood for a moment and sent out some magical feelers, and I got a faint impression.

She _had _been here, which meant there was still hope.

I jabbed in Sam's number. "Sam, she was here."

Sam sighed. "And now she's gone."

"_Gone_?" I echoed, feeling my throat tighten up with emotion as I stumbled to a bar stool. "She can't be, there's so much I have to say."

There was a heaviness in Sam's voice that cut me to the marrow. "She left you a note."

_A fucking note? Was she kidding?_

"Did she say _why_?" But even as I said it, I knew why. She'd been there when Diana laid one on me, and assumed I'd made my choice.

"We both know why, Adam."

I tossed down my wet dish towel and hopped in my truck. Even with the longest red light in town, I made it to Cassie's in record time. Sam was on the front steps with Bailey eating strawberry pie. He has berry juice smeared around his lips like clown makeup and he handed me a plate. "Made it myself."

I took a tiny bite and we all agreed it was delicious. Soon enough, Faye called Bailey to come home for lunch and Sam and I sat there silently in the unexpectedly hot sun. She handed me the note, which I opened with trembling fingers.

I_t was always you, Adam. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I believed you were meant for me. But fate hasn't been kind to us, and I can see that once again she is laughing at us._

_Or maybe Diana is having the last laugh. Because she came back for you. She didn't give a damn about helping Bailey or the Circle. Her husband dumped her, and she wanted a father for her girls._

_We both want you, but only one person gets to win._

She'd signed a single C with berry juice, and I suddenly noticed the paper was stained with her tears.

"How do I make this right?"

Sam threw me a disbelieving look before handing me a torn off piece of notebook paper. "Follow the moon."

She got up and went inside as I scrutinized the address she'd written down. All these years, and I'd never known where Cassie lived. And maybe she never wanted to see me again, but I had to give it a chance.


	23. Chapter 23

22

[C]

I didn't return to the farm, for I knew Adam would find me. There was another place I needed to be, and it would give me the time I needed to consider my options.

The original Blake homestead was right on the water, along with 5 other homes from the original families. How interesting that Conant House was right next next to the Blake's house. A bunch of young people co-owned Conant House and ran it as a bed and breakfast, but nobody had touched my family's place in decades. A few months back, it had gone up for auction, and Sam and I had grabbed it for peanuts. Truthfully, it would be cheaper to level the house and start fresh, but nobody could replicate that original woodwork, or that stained glass that had been added in Victorian times. It was a rambling house with multiple porches, and a neglected garden I hoped to tame in time. It had the best ocean view on Crowhaven Road, and had a ton of potential. In fact, there was a carriage house off to one side that could double as a business. I could grow my flowers here as well as anywhere, and who knows what witchy connections I might make?

My phone vibrated constantly that first day, all frantic texts and calls from Adam, who was clearly out of his mind with worry. Whenever I felt myself start to respond, I remembered that kiss and it always stopped me cold. I sent a single email to Sam about my visit to Salem, and only said I would see her soon. There was no mention of Adam, but I knew our day of reckoning was coming soon.

My neighbors were friendly and they insisted on feeding me hearty meals until I got settled in, and I vowed to return the favor. I was quite the pie maker, and knew their guests would love my berry pies and apple crisp. I brought them pies and they made a huge deal out of it, before insisting that they show me around Conant House. I loved the comfortable surroundings, but nearly tripped over my feet when I caught sight of a prominent painting over the fireplace.

Familiar cobalt eyes seemed to glow at me as I moved closer. "Who is this?" I said in a near whisper.

"William Conant, the builder of this house," Chris Eckersley, the owner said.

Adam was a ringer for his dead ancestor. I took out my phone and showed his photo to Chris, whose mouth opened and closed. "This is...Adam."

"Seriously? That is weird." Her brother walked into the parlor and she said, "Hey, Dave, take a look at this."

Dave almost dropped my phone. "You're not gonna believe this, but I just saw this guy in town. He was asking for directions."

Adam was _here_? I so wasn't ready for this. With a heavy sigh, I said, "Wow, that's quite a coincidence."

Chris touched my arm. "Is it?"

Her honey brown eyes crinkled sympathetically and I almost broke down on the spot. "I wasn't expecting him."

"Nonsense. This has been coming for a long time." Warmth radiated from her fingers and I felt a calming effect that dropped my stress off a cliff.

Her power was understated and benevolent, but it was there. I shook off her hand and thrust my hands into my back pockets. "You're from one of the twelve families."

Dave answered for her. "We both are."

God, more witches to contend with. "Great. So I'm guessing you know my story."

"Of course they do," said a light voice. I looked over at the doorway and gulped at the sight of Sibyl Balcoin.

"You don't belong here," I said, putting force behind my voice at her unwanted presence.

"Neither do you, but here you are," Sibyl said. Her flippant tone made me want to rip her head off.

I noticed that Chris and Dave had withdrawn, standing nervously at the fringes of the room. I closed my eyes for a moment. "You told me that my destiny was pure crap, and then you changed your mind. What is the _real _truth?"

Sibyl moved closer and the fatigue on her face was noticeable. "I'm not sure anymore."

I folded my arms and pursed my lips. "How can that be? You know _everything_."

Chris took a step forward. "Something is blocking us."

A sudden insight instantly told me what was going on. "Or maybe _someone _is."

Sibyl sighed. "That's impossible. We stripped their powers from them."

My answering smile was pure frost. "So maybe someone on the other side restored their power."

She shook her head. "I was really careful. Nobody but me..._oh_." Her voice fell and I rubbed at my forehead, feeling a sudden shaft of pain."

"And _Francis_." I filled in helpfully, ignoring Chris and Dave's inquiring glances as I added, "We both know you fucked this up."

Sibyl continued to deny what was painfully obvious to me. With another shake of her red mane, she said, "That's not possible. I calculated the time down to the exact minute, an hour after Francis passed."

I was sick of the Balcoins, and was ready to jump off the highest sea cliff, if only to remove myself from this witchly equation. "And how is this my problem?" I said, cold radiating from me in waves that made my new neighbors visibly shudder.

"Because, you're the only one who can stop them," said a familiar voice, one which whirled me around with widened eyes. Adam stood in the vestibule, his quick glance taking in the surroundings and lingering on the painting before stopping on me.

My fingers unfurled as I said, "Will it ever end?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not, but I'm willing to take the trip if you are."

Those words nearly stopped my heart, for I knew what he was really saying.

* * *

[A]

Sibyl made the preparations, and more witches stepped forward to help. By my estimation, the balance of the other 6 families were in attendance, all ripe and eager to take down the evil Balcoins. Everyone had suffered at their hands, and there was only one way this could end.

I tried but failed to reach Cassie, who refused all my overtures. "It's not our time."

_Not our time._

Hadn't I said the very same thing to Diana at the Fire and Ice Dance, thinking that we'd circle back to one another if it was meant to be? Only we hadn't, and now I was being stonewalled by Cassie.

Overhearing our tense discussion, Sibyl put in her three cents. "Actually, the stars, sun, and moon are in complete alignment. There is no better time."

_Follow the moon._

I hadn't understood Sam's comment, but now those words seemed especially prescient. "_So_?"

That was directed to Cassie, who threw an unreadable glance over one shoulder. "If we come out of this alive, we'll see."

I made sure to touch her shoulder in response. "Yes, we _will_."

* * *

Epilogue

[C]

We killed them in cold blood. Sibyl forced them back to our time, and then we collectively murdered them. I thought I'd feel _something_...regret, or even relief. But I felt empty, as if nothing mattered anymore.

Adam was having none of it, and he pursued me, insisting on courting me properly and making up for the years we'd lost. I went through the motions, smiling at the right time and saying the right things, but I was little more than the husk of a puppet.

Weeks slipped into months, and Adam was still with me. Most sane people would have given up on what was obviously a lost cause, but not Adam. Love shone from his eyes, and he truly had fulfilled all that long ago potential I had seen in him. He got the financing and opened up a trendy restaurant on the waterfront that had turned into a huge commercial success. He lived above the restaurant and had a cat named Freddie.

I managed to break through my reverie enough to start up my business, and it too flourished, bringing me customers from far away greenhouses who special ordered my orchids. When my hands were engaged with soil and living green, I felt like my normal self. But once I left the safety of my arboretum, deadness came flooding back.

Chris sent her cousin Miranda to me, and insisted that I give her a chance. Miranda was a healer, and maybe she could reach the tiny part of me that was still alive. We sat in the garden behind my greenhouse and I served up ice tea and the delicate cakes that Chris insisted on bringing by.

Miranda took out some crystals and assured me they were nothing like the crystals I'd seen before. She handed one to me and placed the others in a bowl. Then she took my hands, and I instantly felt a rush of heat as she connected with me, going deeper than anyone else ever had. I willed myself to let her see my essence, and felt drained when her fingers slipped out of mine.

"You're in denial about the darkness inside you."

I blinked rapidly as her words hit home. "Yes," I said, conceding her point with a brisk nod.

"It's part of you, and until you accept it, you'll fade to a shadow."

A shadow existence. Was that what they called it? "I want it out of me." That's all I'd ever wanted, really.

Miranda wrapped her stones up and tucked them away. "That's not possible."

I sighed in frustration, before realizing I was feeling _something _other than apathy for the first time in months. Long dormant feelings rose up, frightening me with their intensity before I mentally pushed back at them and let them settle. "_How_?" My voice came out in a croak as I stared at Miranda in wonder.

She shrugged. "It's what I do. I accept who I am, and you must do the same."

* * *

[A]

I let a week pass before I darkened her doorstep. Her voice echoed from the back of the house. "I'm in the garden."

The moment I saw her, I knew something had changed. Her smile was genuine and actually reached her eyes, and she motioned me over and put me to work hauling mulch and spreading it over her roses. "Grandma's garden,"she said softly, finally nodding and threading her arm through mine as we strolled toward the house. "So what's up for tonight?"

It was the Fourth of July. "Dinner, and then maybe fireworks?"

She smiled. "Sounds perfectly normal."

"Is that cool?" I was still that uncertain teenager behind my falsely bright smile.

Cassie tightened her grip on me. "It's _great_. Give me fifteen to freshen up, and I'll be good." We got as far as the garden gate before she surprised me by brushing her lips against mine.

I was still rubbing my mouth when she disappeared through the kitchen door, leaving me to settle on the screen porch. It left me with hope, something I hadn't felt in years. My phone vibrated and I saw a text pop up from Melissa. "Have you scored?" My lips curved up slightly as I typed back, "Still down for the count."

"Not for long," was her confident reply.

I heard something, and realized it was Cassie, humming that nursery song handed down from her Mom. It was creepy and comforting, all at the same time. "Hopefully not," I tapped back.

"Happy 4th. Maybe see you soon."

I wasn't aware of any pending visits, but I answered with a smiley face and clicked off my phone as Cassie reappeared, looking cool and lovely in a sundress that hugged her curves. "Wow," was all I managed, barely keeping my tongue in my head as she put on her shades and took my hand firmly in hers.

We walked to my ancient Ford truck and I helped her up. When I got into the driver's seat, Cassie said, "Just like old times."

"Just like," I echoed, so dazzled by her beautiful smile that I dropped my car keys.

She flashed a knowing smile as I got my act together. "So where to?"

"I was thinking maybe Finz?" They were my closest competition and I wanted to get her take on their food.

"Sure."

We were only a few blocks away and magically found parking, despite the growing crowds massing for tonight's festivities. Cassie was funny and engaged through cocktails, dinner, and dessert, and seemed more like the Cassie I'd fallen for all those years ago. We found a spot on the sea wall, and I had to ask. "What's changed?"

Her warm fingers wound through mine. "I've finally accepted my dark side."

Silence fell between us and anxiety radiated from her, telegraphing itself into a death grip on my hand. I thought about what we'd done as a group, and I was OK with it. Maybe it was time to let her know that. I squeezed her hand back and nodded. "That's good."

Cassie sighed. "That's what everyone says."

I touched her cheek and saw tears shimmering in her eyes. "Maybe it's time to believe them."

She scrubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, smudging her mascara and smiling when I handed her a tissue. "Do you?" she asked.

So it did come down to that. "Of course, Cassie. I _know _you, and I've seen you overcome tremendous odds to be who you are."

Cassie sniffed. "Wish I knew who that was."

Our conversation was cut short by the start of the fireworks and we spent the duration arm in arm, watching the skies light up and secretly hoping that our night would end with a different sort of fireworks.

* * *

[C]

Adam took me up to his new place, and I marveled at all the work he'd done to his loft. There was a vast wall of glass overlooking the ocean and his bed overlooked the sea and sky. We moved out to the balcony and listened to the hiss of surf licking at the rocks. I felt at one with the elements, and knew our time was now.

He turned me to him, and when the kiss came, it was long, slow, and gentle. We took each other in, revisiting our long ago lust and painting it over with the wisdom of sexual maturity. Adam's left hand crept up my leg and found my dripping center, and he did this twist with his thumb and forefinger that made me scream in ecstasy.

Our clothes melted away like butter, and I bent back like a gymnast as his mouth and hands opened me wide, sending me skittering off a cliff as an orgasm slammed into me. We started on the floor, and by the third time, we made it to the bed. He plunged into me, diving so deep that I drowned in him, savoring the length and feel of him as he thrust savagely, our mutual lust removing all semblance of civility. My heels welted his back as I dug in, riding hard as he lifted me in his arms and pushed me up against the glass. The cool surface barely skimmed the inferno at my core, and we both screamed each other's names as we came in unison.

It was only much later when we slept, and woke up several more times to make love. By morning, I was so sore I could barely walk, but it was all good. I sat naked in his deck chair, enjoying the cool morning breeze that almost aroused me as it tickled my bits. Adam moved through the slider and gazed down at me appreciatively. "You are so beautiful," he said softly, and then gathered me up in his arms and brought me back to bed.

* * *

Three months later

[A]

I watched Cassie from the kitchen window as she squatted in the garden, harvesting squash and rolling pumpkins into a growing pile in the corner behind the greenhouse. We'd opened up a farm stand to sell off the excess fruits and vegetables, and Cassie donated the proceeds to our favorite charity.

Over the summer, I'd moved into her house permanently and now rented my loft to Melissa, who'd migrated to Salem and become a partner in Cassie's growing business. They'd become the best of friends, and all our past troubles seemed long forgotten.

Melissa sat back in one of the ladder back chairs and sipped at her tea. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon."I smiled to myself, feeling the ever present ring box in my front pocket, just waiting for the right moment to pop the question. And really, time was of the essence, for Cassie and I were expecting twins sometime in the spring. With all the constant unprotected sex, she'd become pregnant almost immediately, and we were both like kids in a candy store as we shopped for baby clothes and furniture.

She got up to leave and rinsed her mug in the sink. "Don't wait too long."

Her words rang in my head, and later that night after some particularly good sex, I slipped the ring onto Cassie's finger. She looked down at it wordlessly and after a long beat, she whispered Yes in my ear.

* * *

Six months later

[C]

It was christening day, and friends and family were coming from far and wide to attend. I still couldn't believe how my life had turned out, with the man of my dreams at my side, helping to raise our daughter and son into the good people I knew they would someday be. Ethan and Sam arrived hand in hand, just returned from their honeymoon. And there was Sally and Jim with their tiny daughter in tow. Faye and Jake even decided to make the trip, and even Faye's usual barbs couldn't pierce my bubble of happiness. The only cloud hanging over me was Diana's refusal to make peace with me and Adam. Since that day when Adam had spurned her and come running to me, she hadn't spoken to me. I knew she and her girls were renting the Chance Harbor house from Sam, and that was fine. But she was my sister, and the only real family I had left. Why she couldn't move past this was something I'd never understand.

I sighed to myself but managed to force a smile as guests continued to arrive, and I finished dressing the babies. Adam grabbed little William from me and I hugged Jane as we went out to the back lawn and gathered in a circle. The Wiccan priestess performed the naming ritual, and it was short and sweet.

It didn't take long for the party to move into overdrive, and everyone was dancing and drinking like fish. Faye and Melissa were particularly trashed, and I ended up offering them our spare bedroom until they dried out.

It was only much later that it quieted down, after the local police paid us a visit and threatened to pull the plug on our DJ. I ended up with Adam on the back porch, our hands entwined as we watched the moon rise. He looked over at me, and said, "This is how it should be."

For a moment, I squinted in confusion and then I thought of the sun and the moon and what he used to say to me before our lives diverged. "Not quite."

He looked slightly hurt before I said, "_She_ isn't here. We cannot find balance until we make peace with her."

I saw understanding bloom on his face. "I think we can manage that."

I was once again confused, until he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. In the far corner near the fireplace, Diana rocked with a twin in each arm. She sang softly to them and they looked up at her in wonder. I started to move forward, but Adam's hand stopped me. "Give it time," he whispered. "It will work itself out."

And as we backed out onto the porch and returned to stargazing, I realized he was right. Our journey had taken many twists and turns, but somehow we had ended up together, written in the stars. Just as it was meant to be.

The End


	24. Chapter 24

A note to readers:

2012 was a tough year for my family. My brother died in September and my husband has been unemployed for almost two years now. I've also had recurring nerve pain issues with my neck that makes it impossible to type without a lot of pain. So forgive me if it's taken a long time to finish this story, but I've had other things on my mind besides a fandom that is now dead and a story for which I receive no compensation. This is my last fanfic story for this fandom. I cannot remain inspired by a show that no longer exists. And I appreciate the positive feedback that is not in the form of complaints. Thanks for that, at least.


End file.
